A Love for Lavitz
by LeaD
Summary: Ok this would be my Alter ego who happens to come across the Dragoon crew...itz almost a Carbon Copy of the game and itz full of nothing but Spoilers!..this is my first LoD ficcy so don't shoot me! but you can't help but luv this story!! finally chap. 9!!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own LoD or the characters except For Aileana!!

Chapter 1

The newbie to the group!

A/N: Try not to let my story be perfect to the game..i changed it up a bit to my liking!!!.. and things will definitely be wrong…but you'll understand!! __

_ _

_( )= what I have to say_

_ _

_ _

_[ ]= are thoughts_

_*~*~*~*~ is new section_

It was Raining hard on the dusty street of Lohan…shewasn't sure of the time.. it might've been about midnight..but then again she really didn't care for she was still on her personal journey to find the one man she had been searching for..the one who didn't seem to care when he destroyed her life..the one who was always too wrapped up in his own life to not notice her existence…the one who is nearly impossible to find…even with her leads….the one who is her father.

" *sigh * not here either.." she said under her breath as the rain made contact with her black hair making it stick to her head..while her skin turned red from the impact of the rain that felt like needles on her already sticking to her body clothes.

She was about to leave when 2 people rushed by and one person bumped into her knocking her the ground! The man that had knocked herdown picked her back up…but she collapsed in pain..she had twisted herankle.. Suddenly the guy pickedup and told her everything would be ok ….They guy in red just smiled…but the girl in midnight blue…well she was another story…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"umm hello?.." the mysterious blonde said walking into the room handing her some clothes similar to his (minus the armor)

"Hi! The doctor says I'm ok!..did you see your friend you were telling me about??" she said taking the clothes from him

"umm yeah…my other friends are out buying items…by the way what's your name??" 

"Aileana Marie Mage what's yours??"

"Lavitz Slambert.. and I want to apologize for knocking you over like that!"

"Don't apologize! It was an accident" [A good accident at that]

" So why were you out so late??" Lavitz asked Aileana.

"Wandering. Because I have no where else to go…my dad left me a few yrs ago.. and my mom…she died…" she said predicting the next question (don't you have family?) and motioning for him to turn around so she could change out of the wet clothes

"oh…so what are you going to do after this??" turning his back while she changed the Huge shirt…but watched the reflection in the mirror..then turned back around as soon as she was done pulling up the pants that were given to her…

"umm I was wondering if I could go you and your friends if they don't mind.." Aile said still turned from lavitz not noticing everyone else had returned…

"I don't mind…as long as we know your name and what weapon you can fight with!" DartSaid smirking at Lavitz..realizing what had happened when he saw the wet clothes on the floor..Lavitz ,who was red in the face, Looking at the soaked clothes..and the young girl in his clothes

Aile took one look at Dart and Rose…

"Hello again!" the looked at Shana "…and you must be the friend!" 

"I'm Shana.." ^_^; 

"I'm Aileana but Call me Aile!"

"I'm Dart…and this is Rose!"

"well you know my name.. and a weapon..i fight withis….well I vary..depending on what I want to ..but now..a lance or staff." She said tugging at the green shirt nervously

"you can use different weapons??" Lavitz asked..

"yeah…so where is everyone heading??"

"To the Hero competition …Dart's entering!" Shana said proudly

"hmm I've got to visit a friend..so how about I meet you at the registration booth??" Aile Said putting her wet clothes the trash

"Whatever.." Rose said

Gasp * "She speaks!" Aile joked "see ya in a few!!" she said running off

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh no!! Dart is soo gonna yell at me I'm late!" Aile said rushing to find the rest of the gang. then she ran into someone "Sorry…"

"Itz ok…I was just heading to the Arena..and I didn't see where I was going!" This elderly man said

"yeah ok I'm sorry too!" she said not looking the guy in his face.

"Sorry no needs to be upset miss…"

ok…I'm sorry to bye!" Aile said taking a quick glance at the man in purple…then ran off too the Arena…[did he just say he was going to the arena??..oh well..]

"Dart!!! I'm sorry I'm late!"

"Itz ok…Lavitz don't go easy on me cause we're friends ok?" Dart said to his pal

"I can't join…knight of bale…"

"And I'm too good for this competition" Rose said noticing Dart's gaze on her

"Good Luck dart!" Shana said leaving to find a seat

"Yeah what she said…" Rose said following Shana

"Good Luck Dart!" Aile Said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek making him Blush slightly …Lavitz had seen this and felt a pang of jealousy

"Don't embarrass yourself in front of Shana.." Lavitz Said [Thank Soa he has Shana..]

*~*~*~*~*~~*~* 

"Are you calm now??" Lavitz Laughed still thinking about Aile's Reaction when she saw that Goraga guy poison Dart..then really getting Mad at that Atlow GuyAiming for the weak points..

"yes…" she replied…she had to leave During the battle before Dart's battle with Atlow for some unknown reason (so she missed Haschel and Lloyd)

"Oh look Aile Dart's Last Battle with..Lloyd!" Shana said watching Dart with loving eyes

[Lloyd?!?!] At this point Aile was on the edge of her seat to see the platinum haired (not to mention cute) Swordsman…. 

Not to long Later… Dart and Lloyd did their final attacks..and Dart Fell..

"You know you were superior to him and you hurt him anyway!!!" Aile muttered under her breath but was drowned out by the crowd…She then got up and left…when they were naming the top 3 winners.

"Where'd Aile go..we have to meet Dart!" Shana Said just now realizing she was gone (thatz because Dart was out of sight)

"I don't know…" Rose said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh I swear to Soa you hateful guy you!….you keep hurting all of my friends and you don't care!" Aile said blinded by Anger she walked right into Dart 

"Whoa Aile….is something wrong??"

"Umm no Dart…I just wanted to see if I can meet Lloyd!" Aile said trying to hide Anger and act like a Lloyd fan

"Why would you want to meet a conceited guy like that??" The elderly guy from before asked

"Oh Aile this is Haschel!"

"hi again..sorry about before…and as for conceited…I can't argue there!" Aile said smiling

"Hehhe itz ok I was hurrying too… Dart when did you meet such a cute girl like her??"

"Umm just last night when we knocked her over"

"Oh?" Haschel said raising an eyebrow "She seems to run into everyone..good looking"

"What??" Aile said feeling left out andnot noticing Haschel said 'good looking'

"N-nothing" Dart said seeing where Haschel was getting at

"ok well…we'll be by the front gate.."

Then Aile went on to continue her Search for Lloyd. She had Walked around the small area…then finally Decided to ask the guy that did the registration..

"Umm excuse me. Do you happen to know where Lloyd went??"

"Umm that Pretty Boy left…"

[Crap]

"But why waste time with him when you can go out with me??" The guy said Trying to put on a Bishi smile "I"ll make sure you have nice clothes not big and like that to hide your body"

"umm…no!"she said Walking away angrily…she loved that outfit!!!…but he grabbed her Arm..

[ I wish I had my weapon right about now!!!]

"Why not cutie!!!"

"umm" She desperately searched for a reason…but then she saw Lavitz "Cause I have to catch up with the love of my life!!!" She Said running after Lavitz throwing her arms around him and kissed him on the lips…a short peck on the lips

"What a loser to let his girlfriends dress like that!!!" Aile heard the guy say

"Uhhh…I'm glad to see you too!" Lavitz said blushing slightly

"Come on…let's get away from here!" She said hoping it convinced that guy to leave her alone

{watching Aile from one of the Game booths}

"Umm Dart??…Did she just say Lavitz was the love of her life??" Shana said over hearing what happened.

"just a second Shana…need…more…tickets…for …obstacle course!" Dart said concentrating on one of the games he was playing..then it sinks in "Aile said Lavitz was the love of her life??" he said losing the game

"Yeah..andshe kissed him!!!" Rose Said interrupting the conversation

"What??" Dart asked

"I saw the whole thing…but she might've been using him for an escape" Rose explained

"I don't think so!!" Dart Declared

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Umm Aile??" 

"What's up?"

"what was the point of you kissing me?"

"Don't like to be kissed?" ^_^Aile asked

"No it's not that…I just wanna know why'd you do it?"

"hmm..come with me to the weapon shop…I have to pick up a weapon…..i'll tell you on the way" She said offering her hand.

"Ok!"he said taking her hand!!

"so anywayz this guy had been trying to get me to go out with him..i told him no…but he wanted a reason why not and I saw you and.."

"I was the escape route??" Lavitz said finally realizing they were still holding hands like a couple…but he didn't mind…

"Trust me..i kinda wanted to do it anyway…" [Shit!!]

"wanted to do it??" Lavitz making sure he heard right

"what are you talking about?… Oh here we are!!!"she said changing the subject and letting go of his hands

"Aile??"Lavitz said noticing she was avoiding the question [Had I heard her right???]

"Hi Robin!!!"

"Who's that??" the guy behind the counter asked

"My newest friend Lavitz!… So did you Get the stuff ready??"

"Yeah here you go!!" Robin said handing some armor and a staff to Aile

"This store doesn't sell Staffs.." Lavitz mumbled as he watch Aile put the armor on over the clothes she borrowed from Lavitz

"I know but Aile's special…she's been my best customer and friend for a while..so I made it espcially for her!!!"

"how much Do I owe you Robin??" Aile said placing her hand on the counter

"Nothing…Take care of yourself!" 

"ok then Bye!!" Aile said taking Lavitz with her.

"Bye…huh?….Oh Aile…never takes anything for free!" The owner said picking up the money Aile left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"where did you two go off to?" Rose Asked noticing Aile had bought a lavender dress and weapons..and some armor

"Nowhere!. where's Dart and Shana?" Lavitz asked

"They didn't come back yet!" Rose stated but then they showed up!

"Hey! Sorry we're late..but Dart Desperately tried to get through the obstacle course!!"

"That thing in nearly impossible to beat, Shana!!!"

"Umm Dart can I talk to you for a sec??" Lavitz said pulling him aside…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dart Man did you even hold her hand??"

"no…she's not a baby anymore"

"you know what I'm talking about right??"

"umm yeah I guess so…" then there was a long Pause.. "so I heard Aile kissed you. what's that about??" Dart said getting out of the spotlight

"uhhh….well…." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lea_D: ok next ChapterYou'll meet the infamous Albert *sigh *…and if you want to know what'll happen next keep reading spoiler to the next chapter coming up!! Otherwise…buzz off!!

Spoiler: hmm My lover lives (wait Albert lives anyway ^_^.. *prays * ..I know a certain someone will be after my head for that!!!!) anyways Lavitz lives!! 

Goku:And you'll understand more about that Mysterious chic..and her weird family..and what does Albert have anything to do with the family??? Stay tuned for the next Chapter(s) "Saving Majesty Albert/Aile's Story"

Lea_D: Goku where'd the Hell did you come from??

Goku: from your notebook!

Lea_D: *Searches notebook * no I don't see you here! Umm but Trunks is supposed to be here!

Goku: Whatever!! Trunks said you make him convulse on the floor

Lea_D: Kinda like a certain Albert fan I knkow about does to Albert??

Goku: umm no not _that_ bad..anyways Review..now 

Lea_D:Thatz My Line you Saiyan freak who is oddly cute…

Goku: I'm not Trunks…

Lea_d: *Erases Goku and puts Trunks here!! *Now you Are!!

Trunks: Dammit!!!


	2. Saving his Majesty Albert/Aile's Story

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own LoD or the characters except For Aileana!! 

And I don't own any characters named laterin my end-of-chapter-INSANITY!!!!!

Chapter 2

Saving His Majesty Albert

A/N: Try not to let my story be perfect to the game..i changed it up a bit to my liking!!!.. and things will definitely be wrong and a bit confusing since I skip ahead on many parts…but you'll understand!! Oh and since I doubt everyone fights in battles I'll take up battle time with side conversations!!!!__

_ _

_( )= what I have to say_

_= whispering_

_ _

_[ ]= are thoughts_

_*~*~*~*~ is new section_

"Sir Lavitz!! Thnk god… My Journey was not in Vain…The sandoras attacked…King Albert..Held Captive in Hellena….Ugh!" And thebrave soldier Died

"His Majesty!! We must go immediately!!!!" Lavitz said panicking but Haschel appeared outta nowhere and punched Lavitz…Hard!! And Lavitz Blanked out.

"Oh no!!" Aile said

"He'll be fine!" Haschel assured her

*~*~*~*~

"Ugh…Did you see which way that Dragon went that hit me??"

"At least you're brain is working fine" Dart said smiling

"Sorry about that but you got to have clear head to go after the king like that…"

"Yeah you're right..so where'd Aile go?"

"Shana wanted sum new Arrows. so she took her to go." Dart Said

"Hey We're Back!!" Aile Said Handing Dart a new Sword…a Lance for Lavitz and another Sword for Rose who seemed shocked to get one.

"So is everybody ready??" Shana asked

"Let's Go!!!" Aile Said..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

"Ok we're here!…where would Fruegal have King Albert??" Aile Asked [He's here!! But where is he…I feel him close by but I can't see him…]

"Probably in the tower up there" Rose Said pointing up

"I remember being here! Thatz where we found the key to Shana's cell right Lavitz??" Dart Said Walking in that Direction

"Yeah…." Lavitz said as shana shuddered at the thought of being here.

. Uhh Lavitz is Rose Always so cold to people Aile Asked

.Yeah….

"Stop Where you are!!"one of the guards said

"There's no need to be in a pointless battle!!!" Dart Yelled

"Whatever…They'll make great pet food!" Another guard said dropping the crew through the floor

"IS everyone ok??"Dart asked 

"I'm ok…can we do that again??" Aile asked…just to be dumb

"Noooooo!" Rose said rubbing her butt

"There's a Draft over here!" Shana said trying to be smart

"We can break down the wall and get out of here!!" Lavitz said also trying to be smart

"But Something else is in here!!" Haschel said also trying to be smart as the huge monster shoed itself

"Rose! Haschel!! Let's Go!!!" Dart Yelled.

"Burning Rush!!!!

"More & More!" 

"Double Punch!"

{On the sidelines}

"Hmm you know Lavitz I think I would've been ready to go out there" she said putting her own spin on the moves Lavitz Taught her

"Hmm Keep your arm straight… And I don't think you're ready to go out there yet…. Don't wanna see little Aile get hurt…" he said teasing her.

"How old do you think I am??" she asked taking a break from practice

"18…19..20 tops??"

"27"

"No you're not!!!"

"Yes I am!!!"

"No you're not!!!"

"Yes I am!!!"

"No you're not!!!"

"Yes I am!!!"

"No you're not!!!"

"Yes I am!!!"

"No you're not!!!"

"Yes I am!!!"

"Guys…that could go on for hours you know!" Shana said getting the two to shut up! "Gawd you're acting like 5 yr olds"

"You know why you can't be 27??"

"Why?"

"because I said so…and I think that makes you a yr older than Albert.. I mean his Majesty…"

"Nice…" she said sarcastically

"So where exactly are you from…" Shana asked Aile

"not now…The battle's over" Aile said as she watched Dart take the final Blow.

*~*~***~**~**~**~

{at the top of Hellena}

"Well that was fun!" Aile said downing a potion...

"What do you mean fun?? We got attacked by that atrocious monster Jiango..fought off many guards…." Rose said about to lose her cool exterior

"But we made it to the top!"Aile said cutting her off

"Shit!!! The sun's rising..let's hurry!" Lavitz said

"Sorry King Albert…I can't wait for the guy with the silver hair.. so I'll kill you now!!!" (Fruitcake) Fruegal said raising his Club thingy and then an arrow hit him in the side "Thatz alright..I'll kill you First…GUFTAS!! RODRIGUEZ!!!!!"

"Aile.. Lavitz Let's go!!!" Dart Yelled

"RODRIGUEZ ATTACK!!" (God..i hate that corny bird)

"BURNING RUSH!!!!!"

"SPINNING CANE!!!!"

"TWIRLING ROD!!!"

{SIDELINES}

"Twirling rod??" Rose asked

"Lavitz taught her that one she just changed it a bit!!" Shana said not breaking her gaze off of Dart.

"Is something going on with those two??" Haschel Asked Stupidly

"No…there isn't anything going on with those two!" Rose said sarcastically

"Oh ok…" Haschel said while rose rolled her eyes.

"Yay!!! Dart got Rid of that bird!!!" Shana said…Rose and Haschel looked at her weird "And that corny Guftas too!!" Shana continued on cheerfully

Actually Aile got rid of GUFTAS Haschel whispered to rose….

"Back up Dart just Transformed" Rose Said Trying to seem smart too!

{ Back to the Battle} 

"FLAME SHOT!!!" Dart said spiking the ball of fire like a volley ball

"WING BLASTER!!!" 

TWIRLING ROD!!!" (no dragoon still)

Dart and Lavitz turned back from Dragoons and Lavitz took the final blow..and Fruegal died.

[Oh no He's here Already!!!!!..but Where..] Aile thought while frantically looking around 

"What's up Aile??" Dart asked but she didn't hear him..

Then she spotted hooded man… who at that moment jumped down reached into Albert's Back and took the moon Gem. Lavitz being the Loyal man he is Turned back into a dragoon and Started to charge at the hooded man.

"LAVITZ DON'T!!!! HE HAS THE DRAGON BUSTER!!!!!!" Aile yelled but he didn't hear her…[forget it you'll just have to explain later] Just at that moment she sped across the room and pushed him out of the way only to get her arm caught and Lavitz's shoulder got caught too but she took most of the Damage. Lloyd was then revealed as the hooded man..

"Aile!!" Lloyd said through gritted Teeth with a look that was ½ worried and ½ angry. He then threw a necklace next to Albert's body with a Lavender round stone on it and left.

Shana had just finished Wrapping up Aile's Arm and started on Lavitz's shoulder..everyone had Temporarily put their attention on Albert.

"His Majesty are you ok?? " Lavitz Asked "Ow! Shana!!"

"If you stay still that it wouldn't hurt" she said sweetly

"Yes I'm ok..Where's the girl??" Albert said smiling

Then everyone turned to Aile who had walk to the necklace on the other side of the room. She had been completely Oblivious to fact that everyone had been watching her. She bent to look at the necklace.

*Gasp * "This is my mother's necklace….." She murmured then picked it up…. IT immediately began to glow in her hands…

"Could it be.."

"She's a Dragoon too!" Dart said finishing Lavitz's Sentence

"Too much of a coincidence" Shana said Taking Rose's line

"uhh thank you ,Miss, for Saving us all…" [She looks just like mother..] Albert thought taking a better look at Aile.

"IT was nothing really…besides the others help to save your life.." She said with tears in her eyes and walked towards the edge of the tower.

"but you Saved my life!" Lavitz said gratefully as Shana finished his shoulder.

"I know… and I can't stay with you because of that…" she said Jumping off the edge …

"Noooooo!" Lavitz yelled as he raced to see what happened…. Everything had gone grim after that…

"Aile…." Shana whimpered burying her face in Rose's shoulder.

"Come on guys…" Dart Said trying to be the bravest of them all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{hiding spot in Seles}

"I think I want to join you guys!"

"Are you sure your Majesty.."

"Just Albert" Albert said correcting Dart "Besides Lavitz Taught me a couple of moves with the Lance!"

"Where is Lavitz??" Shana asked trying hide the grief she had for her friend…

"I'll go look for him" Dart said

*~*~*~

[ Aile…Why'd you jump…if you had a secret fine! I think Rose has plenty of secrets..hmm Mom would be disappointed though.. to know I couldn't keep mychoice for a bride to take home ..where'd the hell did that come from??]

"What do you mean your shop burned down Janie" Some loud woman yelled flailing her arms in all direction hitting Lavitz in the face "Sorry.."

"Aileana?!?!?!?"

"Lavitz?!?!..i gotta go" she said Running Away from him not speeding like before… He chased after her… She Ran right into Dart…

"Shit!!!" She said looking him in the face..then started running away again…

"Dart!!! Dart… Grab her!!!" Lavitz Yelled and Dart Chased after her…They ran all the way back to where Dart first met rose….but he knocked her over and landed on top of her.

"Dart if you were smart you'd let me go!" 

"Aile! If you were smart you'd tell us what's going on and even if you don't want to tell us.. then ..stay with us…" He Said with Pleading eyes "You're a Dragoon too…so stay with us"

"You look so cute that way!" She Said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"What way??" He said blushing slightly

"Being caring the way you are…and sweet as always on the inside and tough on the outside!"

"Does that mean you'll explain why you 'jumped'..forget it you don't have to" he said using reverse psychology on her

"umm I guess I will have to tell you…Rose is one scary person..one stare could destroy you" She said making Dart laugh

"Dart!!!" Lavitz yelled still running to catch up… "Dart.?? Did I miss something?" he said finally catching up seeing the two on the ground…

"No… Let's Go!" Aile Said..going with the two guys quietly.

*~*~*~*~

"What's taking Dart So long…Seles isn't a big town like Lohan…." Shana said

"True" Rose said

"Hey we're back!!" Dart said coming down stairs followed by Lavitz and Aileana

"Hi-llo!!" She said

"Ahhhh a ghost!!!!" Shana screamed then the room fell silent.

"How'd you survive a fall like that??" Rose said breaking the silence

"umm well I didn't hit the bottom.. I kinda missed the bottom"

"You missed the bottom??" Albert asked trying to make sense out of it "how could you…"

"Well… I'm not human.. or a full fledge human. I'm only ½ human.."she said with her fading smile

"What??" Haschel asked.

" Well you see…. My father, Lloyd , Fell in love with a human girl. After having me well…My mother had been removed from my life completely. Since my grandfather couldn't stand having a non-human for a grandchild he put her in an arranged marriage … 10 yrs ago my best friend had helped me find out that my mom never died…I had been searching for her ever since and last year I had just found out that she had died years ago."

"oh I'm sorry…" Shana said quietly

"When you Say not_ completely _human what do you mean?…" Albert asked

"I'm a Wingly…from my father…And want to know something really funny??…the same year I found out about my mother I found out I have a younger brother…. Albert king of serdio."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lea_D: Don't shoot me! So I made Lloyd have a kid and Albert an older sister…Well At least Rap's won't kill me for making Aile flirt with Albert like she did for a sec with dart.. anyways stay tuned for the next chapter spoilers…Take it away Trunks!!

Trunks:* Slams head into the wall*

Lea_D: Ok….How about you Gene Starwind?

Gene: *convulsing on the floor *

Lea_D: ok…. Trowa??

Trowa: *shaking on the ground * Ok so everyone goes after Doel (big Family Reunion) and guess what??? They all go chasing afterLloyd in Tiberoa….

Trowa: *Runs around the room like a crazed maniac * I'M A WINGLY!!! I'M A WINGLY!!!! I'M A WINGLY!!!! I'M A WINGLY!!! 

Trowa: *is now jumping around the room trying to fly *

Lea_D: ^_^;;;;ok and yeah rap's like that hug you gave Al in the Review..Speaking of review…REVIEW!!!! (and yes I know the story about Aile is a bit confusing but understanble in a weird sort of way) *Glomps Zidane *


	3. Defeating Doel/On to Tiberoa

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own LoD or the characters except For Aileana!! 

And I don't own any characters named later in my end-of-chapter-INSANITY!!!!!

Chapter 2

Accepting siblings/moving on to Tiberoa

A/N: Try not to let my story be perfect to the game..i changed it up a bit to my liking!!!.. and things will definitely be wrong and a bit confusing since I skip ahead on many parts…but you'll understand!! Oh and since I doubt everyone fights in battles I'll take up battle time with side conversations!!!! __

_ _

_( )= what I have to say_

_= whispering_

_ _

_[ ]= are thoughts_

_*~*~*~*~ is new section_

"What?!?!" Shana said in shock

"You-you-You're Lying!!!!" Albert Said in complete shock.

"Fine don't believe me but answer me this did mom ever sing to you?"

"What kind of Question is that??"Albert asked

"Just answer it…" she yelled

"Yes….Why?" He said eyeing her like she was insane

"Because as far as I can remember me being about 2 yrs oldmom used to sing to me. This one song…"'

"Now I know you're lying!!" Albert Said getting angrier by the second.

"You are the one who makes me smile…. You keep me laughing all the while"she started Catching Albert's attention.…In return I wipeyour tears away…..as I watch you grow more each day..I do these things for you …Because you're the one who's special to me….." she said stopping because of loss of words.

" I know that song…" Lavitz SaidThinking about a music box Albert had made in memory of his mom.

"I still don't believe you!" Albert Said

"Liar.. you do believe me….just a bit confused but you do believe me..." She said real low..no one noticed

"Albert… Don't you think it's becoming harder to deny her now..after the song.." Lavitz said Albert glared at him.

"It's ok..i guess we'll have to ask UNCLE DOEL..I mean since we're going anyway right?"

"Yeah…" Dart Said. 

Aile And Lavitz Looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go!" They said Together as the whole crew left Leaving Albert stuck in thought and Dart Standing around Stupefied.

"I thought I was the leader…. They stole my line…."Dart Whined to no one.

Suddenly Aile Came back "I SAID LET'S GO!!!" She yelled like a drill Sergeant

"Coming!" He whimpered.

"I didn't think that would work!" she said As she sped to catch up with the gang!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh Gawd…. Albert Remind me never to try to get around Uncle Doel's Castle again…I forget how hard it is to get around…." Aile said downing a potion.

"…My sister..Aileana…hmmm"

"What are you thinking about your maje—Albert" Lavitz asked

"I do faintly remember the name…my mother had whispered it a time or two in her sleep.." Albert said lost in thought "and she does look like mother…What?" he said finally realizing everyone was listening to him. 

"deep down you know the truth…" Shana said trying to ease his mind

"So are going on or what?" Aileana said trying not to feel hurt.

"Yeah we're going…" Albert finally said

"So Dart got the Stones ready? Haschel asked.

"Yeah here goes nothing!" he said putting them in their slots.. Every one walked slowly to the open door…everyone but Aile..she was floating with her wings

"C-Could you not do that aile?" Shana asked nicely…

"Better?" Aile asked pulling shana in the Air.

"yeah…" Shana said accidentally kicking Dart in the head.

"Cut that out!" Dart Said Grabbing Shana's ankle which lifted him a bit too which surprised him and he pulled on Albert's cape..kicked Albert in the head then…dragged him across the ground..

"Too Heavy!!!!!!" Aile Yelled Falling to the ground along with everyone else…. But Haschel Catches Shana…and Lavitz caught (Surprise surprise) Aile who quickly jumps out of his arms. "It smells like blood!" she Declares everyone looked at her weird.

"Not human Blood" Rose said soon sensing it too!

"It Can't Be!!" Lavitz says under his breath

"Kongol!!!" Dart Yelled as the Giganto walked up with Armor on…."Aile…Lavitz Stand by"

"Kongol get you back for Hoax!"

"GUST OF WIND DANCE"

"TWIRLING ROD!!!"

"BURNING RUSH!"

That battle Had Been An Easy one…You know Lavitz with his Wing Blaster.. And Aile with the Spinning gale's she had been hiding in her bag. (This strategy is the easiest one to beat Kongol with)

"Kongol Lose Twice….Kill me"

"Ok!" Rose said.

"Rose Stop…TheGame's over.."

"This is no game it's life or death"

"It's over he won't hurt anymore!" Shana said.

"I hope your sweetness won't kill you!" 

"It Won't Cause I'll fly her out of the way! Super Aile to the Rescue!"

"Grow-up!!" Rose Said

"Listen Miss I'm-PMSING-all-the-time…." She paused

"Keep going you were on a roll…" Haschel said listening Attentively. Rose Glared at him

"no… I'm Gonna be nice…don't turn into Miranda. Don't turn in to Miranda..." She said very low Calming herself down "Let's continue!" she said visibly calming downas the Crew Kept going to See Doel!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow.. Aileana… I didn't expect to see you again…I see you've found your Darling Brother! Sickening!!!"

"Told you!" She whispered to Albert..who wasn't Listening

"Why'd you take Shana??"

"Oh the girl…That's Lloyd's Conspiracy… I was just following orders from Emperor Diaz!"

"That's silly Diaz Died Centuries ago!" Rose said

"Uncle… Why'd you Kill MY Father!!"

"TO save the country from A bad Leader named Carlos." He Simply Replied

"That's no excuse!!!"

"Fine if you really want to know I'll give you the same Fate he had!!!"

"Dart.. I want to fight this one…" Aile said but Albert stepped in front of her.

"Not this time … You had the last one…" Albert said with a firm yet humorous tone in his voice. Looking her in the eye..

"Come on Shana!" Dart Said standing Next To Albert.

"SPINNING CANE!"

"Ha!" (Shana)

"BURNING RUSH!!!"

{sitting on the side lines}

"Hey what are you thinking about?"

"For the love of Soa Lavitz Can't people have a personal thought??"

"Thinking about me?"

"Yeah and how Conceited or ridiculous you can be!" she said being sarcastic

"Yeah Yeah..Real Funny…"

Rose look at those two…acting like Teenagers Flirting but not picking up on the other's hints Haschel said

yes Sickening isn't it!! She whispered back not taking her eyes off the battle.

{Back to the Battle}

"You want to play tough… I can play tough too!" He said Transforming!

[ Oh no!!I can't do this…I-I ] Shana thought wanting to cower in the corner

{Don't Let him get to you..Shana…Don't wimp out now in front of dart!}

[I'm going insane]

{Nope…an advantage of being a Dragon Angel! Sending Messages Telepathically..and reading minds..so Kick his butt for me!}

"Oh…ok I will!" Shana said out loud by mistake.

"The girl's Scared herself into insanity!!!" Doel Said Chuckling to himself as Shana started a special and beamed him with one of her light arrows. "Stupid Girl!" He Growled before Throwing his sword in the air.. Striking everyone with lightning…Then Slashed them all….(Gawd I hate that attack)

{Sidelines}

"No….." Aile Said Falling to her knees.

"Aile are you ok?" Haschel asked.

"What happened?" Lavitz asked

"No… Doel Really intends on killing us all!!"

"What??"

"She said he's gonna kill us all!" Haschel said

"No he won't.." Rose said Pointing out the Battle's over

"Oh no!" Aile said watching Dart take the Final Blow…*sigh*

{After Battle }

"Albert…You shouldn't be…Chasing the past..Lloyd went to Tiberoa…He knows everything"

"Ok…" Albert said with honor

"And Albert…..Taker care of your sister…ugh" Those were his last words

"I Guess this is the end…" Albert said…knowing it really wasn't

"Not For me!…This journey started when Shana was taken away…and there is too much left open.. I'm going after Lloyd in Tiberoa!"

"I'm going too!" Shana said 

"What about you rose??" 

"Yeah.you people interest me… besides you'll feel naked without me!"

"That's my answer…" Haschel said Then the Dragoon came to him… "Never mind!!!"

"I guess I'm still going.." Lavitz said.

"my jouney can't end either…" Albert said

{I guess I'm going too!!!} Aile Said telepathically.. forgetting to make it for the whole group

"You are?!?! Great!!" Shana said cheerfully! "What???"

"That reminds me…who were you talking to before??" Dart asked

"Aileana!!"

{Yup she was!!!!}she said to everyone Telepathically!

"What???" She said smiling innocently when everyone looked at her weirdly

"How'd you do that??" Haschelsaid.

"For me to know and you to find out!!!… So are we going to Tiberoa??"

"Dragon angel???…." Lavitz said suddenly

"What?"

"MY sister.. wow can't believe I said that…is a Dragon Angel… 1/2 human ½ Wingly That's how she did it" Albert said…of course Dart wasn't listening….

"Minister Noish??" Aile asked..

"Who else?? Now let's go.."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"ok bye Kaffi!" Aile said hoping to get before she could say anything else!!! *sigh *

"What's wrong??" Albert said trying to get that image of Princess Emille from earlier out of his head.

"Haschel…can you teach me a couple of New moves…I want a change of weapon!"

"Umm sure…you really want to learn?" he said hesitantly

"Well you were encouraging one of us to learn all the way here so I figured why not me!"

"umm sure.. we can try practicing later" Haschel said

"Hellooooo!! Mr.Fester are you HOOOOOME??" Aile said through the window

"umm yes just a second..Oh hello!" The tall man said.

"Yes um…We'd like to know about the moon that never sets…" Shana said shyly

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

"… and thatz about it..oh no..i have to go meet princess Lisa!" Fester said leaving everyone behind. 

Haschel left to get a room at the inn while everyone looked at the moon that never sets.

"Umm so where are we staying at?? The inn is full!" Haschel said walking in the door.

"Hey I think I know of someplace!!!" Aile said Leading the group out.

"Hello? Nello…" she said walking into his house

"Aileana!!!!" Nello said walking out to give the girl a hug.

"how do you know this guy??" Lavitz said

"Watch it your jealousy is showing!" Rose whispered in his ear.

"Oh Nello…This is Lavitz…Dart..Shana…Haschel.. Rose.. and My brother Albert…Don't ask it's a long story"

"oh Wow" Albert Said looking over some of the stuff

"Yeah Nello is into planting flowers here in Fletz so it would look like Donau… he started a group called the Green Project.. right?" she said placing an arm around his shoulder

"Yeah…" Nello said Slightly blushing at Aile's touch….Lavitz had seen this too.

"Interesting…So how do you intend on Fixing up the Barrens?" Albert Asked

"Well I was hoping by now…."

"Umm Before you two get into a real conversation Nello can we stay here for the night??" Aile said cutting in

"Oh sure…SO any way I was hoping to…" he said getting back to his conversation with Albert

"They'll be talking all night!" Rose said

"Goodnight…everyone one" Aile said climbing into one of the beds Nello had.

"Yeah goodnight…." Haschel said trying to climb in the bed with rose but got kicked out.

*~*~*~*~

Aileana Woke-up early…Real Early…Early enough to see Fester pour himself into his house…. The whole City had been quiet. except for the bar where Drunkies had walked out staggering and one tried to hit on her but she just pushed them away. She was sitting on Claire Bridge.. waiting for the sun to rise…

"hello. you're up early."

"Well since you've been up talking with Nello so I could say you're up late!!!"

"Yeah…yeah…so what were you thinking about??" Albert asked but got no response. Does it have anything to do with Lavitz??" 

"hmm" she smiled. "yeah…"

"you like him??"

"Gawd you're really acting like my brother!!! Wanting to know about my love life!!!"

"I'll take that as a yes…..think he likes you?"

"Albert!!!!" she said stunned

"I take that as an 'I'm not sure..but I won't say anything because I'm scared of rejection'…but that's not all that's bothering you is it??"

"It's dad—err Lloyd… I know I'll have to face up to him someday..and probably fight him too…" She said as they both watched the sun rise

"I know what you mean…but try not to worry about it until it happens!Because there's a chance you won't have to…."

"Thanks Albert! For listening…" She said giving him a hug..

"Aww what a cute couple!!!" Kaffi said walking past the two just leaving the bar.

"We're not a couple…!!" Albert yelled leading his sister back to Nello's house

"Yeah he's my brother!!" Aileana said

"Ahhh no need to lie to Kaffie!!…Kaffie won't tell anyone ok…." She said walking away.

"She could be a real idiot I swear!!" Aile said

"Yeah I just want to bop her senseless.." Albert said trying not to be uptight smart and proper. 

"He he…you'd do the world a favor.." She said making Albert Smile "hi I'm the hip Kaffi and if don't know about it now one else does because I think I'm so smart and cool…did mention I'm hip!!"Aile said doing an impression of Kaffi making Albert Crack up laughing…which mad Aile laugh along with him when they walked into Nello's House with everyone one awake already.

"What's so funny?" Dart Asked the giggling fools…

"N-nothing…Albert says we're going to Donau" Aile managed to get out before stifling her giggles

"Ok Let's GO!!!!" Albert Said Realizing his sister read his mind. Everyone followed the king and his sister… Except for Dart…

"They did it to me again!!!" Dart said….. Then Aile Came back

"Oh Dart…."

"What??"

"You're smart aren't you??"

"Yeah…" 

"So why don't you get moving when people tell you!!!" She yelled. Dragging him out by the ear!!

*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*

Lea_D: Ok don't mind my ending of the chapter things with Aile and Dart…they're not supposed to make sense!!! So Who's turn is it to set up the spoilers?? Ummm Gene…now that your done with therapy.. go ahead!!

Gene: Umm where's Melfina??

Lea_D: Don't you want me?? *does a cute pose *

Gene: you're cute…but not who I want 

Lea_D: grrrrrrrr fine then.. give the spoiler (note to self: Lock Melfina in the janitor's closet)

Gene: giving me a job?? *shaking a little *

Lea_D: yeah and I got another job lined up for you!! SO do the Damn Spoiler!!!

Gene:*still shaking * ..Anyway Dart loses his Dragoon... Lavitz and Aileana have a date…sort of…This wild girl joins the group…and the gang saves the castle..sort of…

Lea_d: *Tackles Gene * Umm Trowa..can you close the door and go upstairs?

Trowa: *****jumps out of the window * I'm a WINGLY!!!!!

Heero: *claws at the locked door * LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!! LET ME OUT…SHE WILL COME!!! SHE IS EVIL!!!!!!

Lea_d: ok…that was soo not needed!! Bye bye everybody!!!!! And REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	4. Welcome to group ld friend/ Switching Em...

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own LoD or the characters except For Aileana!! 

And I don't own any characters named later in my end-of-chapter-INSANITY!!!!!

Chapter3

Welcome to group/fixing princess Emille

A/N: Try not to let my story be perfect to the game..i changed it up a bit to my liking!!!.. and things will definitely be wrong and a bit confusing since I skip ahead on many parts…but you'll understand!! Oh and since I doubt everyone fights in battles I'll take up battle time with side conversations!!!! __

_ _

_( )= what I have to say_

_= whispering_

_ _

_[ ]= are thoughts_

_*~*~*~*~ is new section_

"No please…don't hurt me!!!" Mappi yelled as Dart went in for the final blow… "Sike!!" and struck Dart and his Dragoon Spirit went Flying.

Both men went diving after it but Mappi Got it first!!

"Noo!" Dart said As Rose Attacked the bandit…but still failed…

"I'll get it!!" Aile said flying after the guy…but he threw a Meteor fall..and hit the Dragon Angel in the shoulder…Making her fall.

"Aile!!" Lavitz yelled as the whole group ran up to her 

"Are you ok??" Dart Asked

"That's a nasty gash…" Shana said Lowering one side of her dress to see her shoulder…Then it automatically it healed up…

"What the heck?!?!" Haschel Said Shocked. 

"Another Advantage of being a Dragon angel??" Albert asked

"Yes…" Aile said said not noticing the hand coming at her face.

"Don't you ever in your life..do that again!!!" Shana yelled

"I Wasjust trying to help!!!" Aile yelled back…rubbing her red cheek.

"YEAH BUT YOU COULD"VE DIED!!!!!!!…Humph" Shana walked a head "Let's go to Donau." The whole crew followed…no one had seen Shana upset…no one but dart at least…even he was afraid….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"WOW!!! Look at the flowers!!!" Shana and Aile said"Hmph" They turned away then Turned back "I'm sorry" All done at the same time.

"IS that all it took??" Dart Said…"Flowers"

"Shh someone's crying in here!!" Albert Said Walking in the door.

"Who are you? You don't look like bandits…."

"I'm Dart.."

"What's wrong Miss?" Aile said hoping to get a name

"My name's Kate… I'm getting married.."

"Well you should be happy…"

"but Lynn ran off after the gerich gang…wait…can you take this letter to the mayor…maybe he will do something now!!"

"Umm sure!" Haschel said. 

"Bye Kate!!!" Aile said on her way out "I think I want to look at the town…besides trying to be proper puts cramps in my tongue!" 

"Dart has the same problem!" Shana said

"Lavitz walk with her…the city's full of bandits!" Albert said

"OK meet you outside the mayor's house" Lavitz said walking away

"You do know there's nothing to look at in this town?" Rose said

"Yeah but they may finally get somewhere with those hidden feelings for each other!" Albert' said going up the stairs to the they Mayo's house.

"They like each other?!?!?!" Haschel said stopping on the stairs

"Oy…" Shana said slapping her forehead.

*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

"Umm the water's nice…" Lavitz said nervously looking at the water near the port [why am I nervous I act like it's a date]

"Umm yeah it is!!" She said looking at her bare feet…She looked around and started to take off her armor

"What a-are you doing?"

"Going swimming come on!!! She said…jumping in the water

"Ok…" he sighed took all his armor off and jumped in too…especially since no one was around.

"Hi!!!" Aile said grabbing him from behind Resting her head on his back…but then he dived under and she lost her grip on him… He came back up…extremely red… "What you do that for??… 

"Let's just say don't grab me from behind again.."but she didn't pick up his warning..dived under and hugged him from the front… "Ahh!"

"You said don't grab you from behind!!" She teasedholding on to him tight

"What's it like to fly?" He said trying to divert his attention from other things (did you get that?)

"You've never flown with your dragoon spirit?!?!" 

"The thought never occurred to me…" he said… She looked around and no one was still there so she grabbed his hands

"Hold on tight!!" there was a big splash from when she took off. 

"A-Are yu sure no one will see us?"

"Can't guarantee that but hey….itz fun anyway…"

"Are you sure you won't drop me??" 

"Positive…you don't weigh too much!" 

"Hey don't you think itz time we found the gang.." Lavitz said. "I mean since our clothes are dry now…" he said feeling his shirt.

"Ok let's just grab our stuff." She said landing on the port..and immediately started putting on her armor…Then they sprinted to the mayor's house and got there as soon as everyone walked out the door.

"Hi…" Albert said as they looked into all the eyes that said the same'so did something happen between you two'look.

"What??" Lavitz got out.. Then there were a whole lot of groans from the group.

"Never mind.." Haschel said.

"Oooooo I'll be right back!" Aile said Teleporting away. As soon as she was gone.

"Did you just touch my butt!!!"

"You've got to be kidding why would I tough the but of a kid like you!!"

"just admit that I'm too sexy for you to resist and I'll let you go!" By then everyone ran down the stairs.

"This kid must be dreaming!!" and with one swift movement the girl knocked out her "Harasser"and immediately took out the other 2.

"the beautiful dancer Mer-."

"Hey guys I'm back!" Aile said cutting off the platinum haired girl. " I got more weapons for you guys!" She passed them out.

"If you don't mind me asking but..Why do you always get us weapons??" Rose Asked

"Well.. itz just that you all have been nice to me and I guess I don't have any other way to show my appreciation…So…NOW WE CAN SAVE LYNN!!" She said excitedly

"You're Saving Lynn?" The mysterious girl asked "You need a guide to get to the Gerich gang hideout…and since I'm best, Most Beautiful Guide around…I'm going…." 

"Not dressed like that you're not!" Rose said smugly

[Gawd she reminds me of…] aile thought

"Excuse me but you can't just invite yourself…itz rude!" Aile said to the platinum haired girl.

"Have we met??….no we couldn't have…" The girl said"You Remind me of someone…"

"YOU do know we have to egt the king's permission…." Aileana said rolling her eyes at the girl

"You remind me of Aileana…" The platinum haired gurl said and looks up at the sky oblivious to the fact everyone stopped and looked at her at the sound of Aile's name. "I wonder where she is anyway…"

"um She as a new group of friends..and suddenly came across an old friendand doesn't recognize the face much…"

"You know this girl Aile?" Dart asked The gurl turned around real fast

"Aile-ail??"

"Aile-Ail?!?!" The group said together confused

"M-M-MERU?!?!?!? OMG IT IS YOU!!!!!" Aile threw her arms around the girl..

"I guess we have another pretty girl in the group.." Haschel said smirking at the way meru's dressed

"I barely Reconized you!!!" 

"Yeah I know…and you let your hair grow out too!!" Meru said as the gang headed for fletz.

"Your hair was shorter?!?!" Rose said Running a hand through her waist legnth hair.

"Yeah.. I was what you'd say a Tom Boy at the age of 10 and the guys wouldn't accept me with my long har so I cut it… it was about the legnth of Dart….but Meru's was shorter than that!!" Eveyone laughed

"Enough about the past.." meru said getting mad..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Fester…" Aileana said.

"Hello again Dart and company…" Fester said

"Hey Fester do you thuink you can get us into the Castle??"

"Yes but meet me at sundown please…." Fester said walking away.

"Sundown…but itz like midday now!!!" Meru complained

"I want to go swimming!!!" Aileana Declared

"That sounds like a good idea!" Albert said agreeing with Aile

"Yeah.. I guess the water will do me some good…" Rose said also agreeing

"Let"s go swimming!!" Shana agreed

"Kongol can't swim??"

"I'll teach you!" Aileana said.

"Then kongol go swimming!"kongol agreed.. Then the gang walked out to find a lake or something!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So After Swimming..and Getting a pass from king Zoir..and being Summoned by princess Lisa who explains the change in her sister and having to sit through dinner with a Princess Emille With terrible Table manners the group had been given permission to spend the night in a room with 3 beds.. The whole Crew had to decide sleeping arrangements..

"SO who's sleeping where??" Meru Asked.

" I'll sleep on the floor.." Rose said 

"Why embarrassed about what you did to Albert when we went swimming?" Aile teased Rose brought her sword up to her throat..

"Does your throat heal ,like your shoulder did , after being cut??" she threatened

"You wouldn't do it!" Aile called her bluff.

"* sigh* I hate the fact you read people's mind!" Rose complained then fell asleep on the floor.

" I'll sleep on the floor too!" Haschel declared 

"ok well then it's just Me..Aile..Shana…Albert..Meru..and Lavitz." Dart said

"Ok guys pick a number between 1-3.. Got it??..good" She whispered something in Haschel's ear… "Tell him the number I'm going to sleep." Aile said picking the middle bed. Shana was asleep on the first bed…Meru on the 3rd.

"umm 15?" Dart said

"She said 1-3 Dummy!" Lavitz said

"Oh…3" Dart said

"1" Lavitz said

"2" Albert said.

"Albert you got Meru… Dart you Got Aile Lavitz..you got Shana" Haschel said

"ok then goodnight…" ^_^;;; The guys said together but were too tired to Argue. Kongol got confortable by the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well Master why don't you tell me about this Aching heart of yours!" Gerich said

"I'll shut him up!!" Mappi said jumping at Haschel but dart knock him away

"We'll do this together…. Aile reassured him…"

"Wow! Who's that girl!!" Gerich said so mappi looking at aile

"She the girl I just barely escaped from before…"

"You threw a meteor fall at that beauty??"Mappi take her away.. I'll want to keep her for an 'after the battle Party.'

"Sure…whatever" Mappi grabbed Aile and disappeared

"Where'd they go!!" Lavitz Asked

"Calm it down lover boy… she'll be back..after the battle" Rose said trying to calm him down

"I'll help…" Lavitz said to dart..

"Madness Hero!!!" (I LUV THAT ADDITION)

"Rod Typhoon!"

"Flerry of stix!!!"

{Sidelines} 

"Lavitz shouldn't be fighting!!! His anger will destroy him!!" Shana said concerned.

"No.. he's calmed down some.. Albert said..

"Yes…he has…" Rose said longing for the one she missed terribly…..

{locked up in the basement}

"What are you??" 

"Lynn would you hush…ok.. I'm a person..just with 'special gifts' that and I seriously want to see what's going on up there!!"

"Can I watch??"

"Ohhhh": she groaned "There's nothing to watch It's over….Oh no!!!"

"The staute's Crumbling…" 

"Run!!!" she yelled into the orb she made as if they could hear her! "Oh good…but why is he here!!" Aile said seeing Kongol. Not too long later the whole group came down stairs…. "Dart!!…Lavitz!!!….Shana!!!… Rose!!!"

"What??" Rose said surprised she actually called for her.

"Lynn!!" Meru yelled "I came to save you!" She pounded on the cage then Albert opened it.

"Dart!! We've gotta hurry I heard the whole thing!" Aile said dropping the orb and broke it for it was draining her power the longer it was out.

"I got it! He said holding up his Dragoon spirit. 

" I know what we can do!" She then teleported everyone to the barrens.

"What the heck!!" Shana said aloud. 

"Please come to the wedding!" Lynn said

"ummm ok…" Meru said… Then Lynn ran off. Aile then passed out into Dart's Arms Triggering jealousy in Lavitz.

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*

"Mmwa??"Aile woke-up in Lavitz's arms… "What happened?"

"OMG AILE YOU MISSED A BEAUTIFUL WEDDING!!!"Meru yelled.

"Plz not so loud… I knew I shouldn't have made that stupid orb…drained too much power…"

"Oh I see and teleporting us took out more energy?" Haschel said.

"no I just didn't hink teleporting Kongol would take up so much energy." She said rubbing her head…

"where is everybody else??" Aile said realizing it was just her..meru..kongol.. haschel and lavitz

"They're trying to wake Emille up…" Lavitz said 

"oh…"She said trying to stand but fell. Lavitz picked her up again.

"this reminds me of when we first met…" Dart said walking out with princess emille

"Yeah it does…" Rose said with a sympathetic tone in her voice.

"Come on!!… I don't wantthe dagger to be passed on too the wrong Emille" Lisa said…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Emille.. You have 20 years of knowledge.. And to this I pass on to you the Moon Dagger…Does anyone object?" King Zoir said 

"I do!!" The real princess Emille said… 

"There are two Emille's??" King Zoir stupidly said (gawd if he doesn't know he has only one daughter then he's a real twit..)

"No this woman's a fake" Aileana said standing up…very wobbly but standing. Just at that the fake Emille Grabbed the moon dager and revealed herself as Lenus the Cool wingly (who has great taste in clothes.. ^_^ )

"Aileana it's been a long time…" Lenus said

"Shut up…"

"Hmm you remind me of Aireana!!" Lenus sneered..

"Don't you ever mention her!!!"She Yelled losing herself in her thoughts and Lenus babbled on about being in love…

"Shana.. Rose…Let's.."

"Dart I want to fight.." Aile said then collapsed Then immediately got back up "Please" 

"Aile.. Please.. you're still low on energy.. look I doubt this will be the last time we'll see her!" Albert said wondering where the prophetic side came from.

"ok…" aile said being carried out by Lavitz.. [ I see some of the power is coming in..] "Come on king zoir..princess Emille..lisa" Aile called back….

{putside the Chamber of the sun}

"Aireana…" Aile said bursting out into tears Looking out the window..but quickly fixed herself up.

Lavitz hated seeing Aile cry… but he wondered what was so important about the Aireana… Was it a best friend or what?… He wanted to help but something just told him to stay put while the others were battling.

Emille.. Look I think he likes her Lisa said to her sister

I think she likes him! Emille whispered back.

Watch this Lisa had a plan. "Sir Lavitz would you come here please?"

"Yes.. Your majesty?"

"Look me in the eye.." He did so… "You're right Emille he does have nice eyes" Lisa said noticing she cause Aile's attention

"Yes.. and quite handsome…" Emille noted…. Then Aile Teleported heself next to the 3.

"You shouldn't do that.." he warned

"You think he's handsome??" She asked Emille with an evil grin on her face (and ignored what Lavitz Said) " I think his eyes are set too far apart… His nose is a little big…and well… it would help if he brushed his hair every so often…" She jkoked Play along with this she whispered to the princesses.

"Yeah now that I think about it his head is a bit big…" Princess Emille said

"Yeah I guess you're right sister…"

"What???" Lavitz said as his face dropped…Then all three girls cracked up laughing "nice.. you had me going…" 

"The fighting's over!!!" She went into the room and Lenus was just leaving 

"Say hi to Aireana to me!!!" She said To Aile then jumped out the window…

"Aireana…" She said then pictures flooded her mind and she got to reality when king zoir had mentioned something about the "QUEEN FURY"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lea_D: Yippee!!! I finally finished this chapter…and during which I've locked up some more cuties.. isn't that right Quetre 

Quetre: Yes… IT's nice that we got along so quickly… I just don't understand why the other think you're evil… Affectionate yes.. but evil?

Lea_d: Thatz why I luv him…Quetre dear tell everyone the spoilers for the next chapter and I'll go check on the others….

Quetre: umm yeah sure… Well anyway you're all probably wondering who this Aireana person is…you'll find out next chapter Meru and Aile get drunk?? Oh dear thatz not good..… and then the gang Finds Lenus again and..then Meru gets her Dragoon..and umm Lavitz finally loses his Dragoon to Albert…don't worry Lavitz does not die still! Umm there's a party and Couples get together finally!!!! Lea_D Are you done yet?? 

Lea_D: Checking on Wufei…

Wufei: THIS IS INJUSTICE I'm A DRAGOON AND YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE!!! FLAME SHOT!!!! *hits a volley ball at the wall *

Lea_D: Everything's normal…Trowa??

Trowa: MY NAME IS NOT TROWA!!! I AM THE SEXY BISHOUNEN LLOYD… I'M AILEANA'S FATHER!!!!! I'M THE WINGLY BISHOUNEN GOD!!!! HAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! * jumps around the room trying to fly*

Lea_D: everything normal there…we have to get that idntity thing checked out… Heero?

Heero: OH NO NOT YOU AGAIN…GET AWAY FROM ME RELENA!!!!! AHHHHHHHH * slams head into wall*

Lea_d: Well eveything checks out here bye!!! AND REVIEW!!!!

Quetre: Aren't you going to tell them what happened when they went swimming?

Lea_D: umm yeah I will…but I'll make that a separate thing… like just make them wonder….

Quetre: you have no clue on whqat to put huh??

Lea_d: not a clue but if everyone agrees I should make a story out the swimming party then of course I'll write one…

Quetre: THEN AGREE EVERYONE I WANT TO KNOW!!!!!!


	5. While Rose and Dart were gone/ Good-bye ...

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own LoD or the characters except For Aileana!! 

And I don't own any characters named later in my end-of-chapter-INSANITY!!!!!

Chapter3

While Dart and Rose were gone/ Goodbye Jade Dragoon.

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS LONG!!!!!**

A/N: Try not to let my story be perfect to the game..i changed it up a bit to my liking!!!.. and things will definitely be wrong and a bit confusing since I skip ahead on many parts…but you'll understand!! Oh and since I doubt everyone fights in battles I'll take up battle time with side conversations!!!! __

_ _

_( )= what I have to say_

_= whispering_

_ _

_[ ]= are thoughts_

_*~*~*~*~ is new section_

"hmm A lot has happened recently… I was taken away to Hellena… Dart Rescued me…hmm where is dart??" Shana thought just before going to find Dart. She walked around and accidentally ran into Meru Talking with Aile and rose.

"SO who is that Aireana person anyway??" Rose asked "Oh Hi Shana." 

"Umm yeah I'm sorry I don't mean to intrude but… I was going to ask anyway." Shana said shyly.

"Well if you guys keep it between just the Four of us…Albert shouldn't know yet.… I wanted to forget about her…"

"Who.. Aireana??" Rose asked

"Yeah… My twin sister…"

"You have a twin sister?!?!" Shana asked.

"_Had.. _She had been killed by someone named Diaz.. a year ago…"

"But emperor Diaz had died 11,000 years ago in the dragon campaign…"Rose said then walked off

"But as far as I know she was…killed by him."

"Weirdness…" Shana said " I'll go find Dart now! Bye"

"I guess they just don't believe me… oh well I guess I'll go bother Albee!!!" Aile said running off to bother her brother.

"Hey Albee!!!!" Aile said as kongol just walked away.

"Albee??" He shuddered at the name. " That's so lame Aile…" He said making her shudder

"Don't say lame again… it doesn't sound right half brother of mine who possesses no wings like me!!"

"Albee is better…" he said not believing he just said that "so what do you want??" He said feeling uneasy as she took his hair out of that messy pony tail.

"Just to spend time with my loving brother!!!" She said starting to brush it…

"Ok.. so what do you want to talk about??"

"how did you know we'd end up chasing after Lenus??"

"I don't know I just knew…." He said worrying about what she would do to his hair.

" I know how you knew… did you just think that by having the moon gem in your body would have no effect on you??" she said braiding his hair.

"umm well yeah actually…" 

"Nope.. there's a slight affect it will have on you causing you to have some sort of psychic power… Lucky you!!!" She said unbraiding it then putting it in the pony tail again.

"Lucky me?!?! You can fly…read peoples mind and send telepathic messages!!" 

"True…" Then the ship stopped… "Uh-oh!" They both ran off.. to join the group on an adventure on the phantom ship…

*~*~*~*~*~*~

(after the boss fight)

"Oh Louvia You're safe" The Lady said to Shana "Now I can finally Rest" The lady said Disappearing and the rocking crib stopped moving

"Wait.. What relation do I have with this person?!?" Shana asked then the boat started sinking.

"Get off the boat!!!! It's sinking" Dart said as everyone hurried off the boat.. but then Dart slipped and rose soon fell along with him…Then Aile's hair received platinum streaks

"Dart!!!!" Shana yelled hiding her face in Aile's shoulder

"Shana Dart's a strong guy and Rose is with him.."

"That's what I'm upset about!!!!" She yelled in her shoulder.

"Look I highly doubt Dart is interested in Rose, Honey.." Aile said

"Yeah… but Rose does have that certain mysterious charm… and that figure…and the hair that you want to run your finger through…"

"HASCHEL!!!" Everyone yelled as Shana started on a new set of tears.

"Haschel That wasn't nice… Now I want you to go back you spot on this ship and stay there until you've thought about what you've done!!!!!" Aile yelled.

"Yes…" Haschel walked away like a kid put in time out. Everyone blinked in astonishment.

" I didn't think that would work…" Aile said then Shana got up and walked away "Guess we'll have to find Dart if we want happy Shana back!" Aile Flew up

"But it will have to wait.. its almost dark …"

"Where'd Aile go??" Lavitz Asked

"Up there…." Kongol pointed up and she dropped down….intentionally Kongol Caught her

"Thanks Kongol.…" She said then Fell asleep before they made it to shore. and still was asleep when he put her in the bed and went to his room on the ship (he wanted to stay on the ship) Lavitz just watched not out of jealousy… just watching and wondering about how suddenly her Platinum streak appeared. Luckily he could ask her since him, Albert, Meru, And Aile share the front room (for those who don't know it has 4 beds).

"Albert.. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Lavitz.. Downstairs though.."

"SO you're leaving us two sexy gals in here alone??" Meru asked hiding something under her pillow

"Yes… but we'll be back." Albert said walking out the door behind Lavitz.

"Hey Haschel!!!" Lavitz Said Spotting him in the Pretty full bar downstairs of the hotel.

"I thought you two would be asleep." Haschel said Looking into his glass.

"No not us!!!" Albert said. "Hey Lavitz what did you want to talk about anyway?"

"Hmm Let me guess… Love??" Haschel said "OR Aileana…" Haschel said replacing his previous question

"Figures it would take Haschel to read my mind!!" 

"My Friend… IT was Obvious.."Albert said

"I didn't think so.." Lavitz smiled out of embarrassment.

Just then the party began to pick up around on table all that could be seen from the guys P.O. V. was platinum hair shaking above the crowd. They went to take a better look and what they saw made their jaws drop.

"Whooo hoooo!!! Yeah!!!" Meru Yelled Taking a good swig of a bottle of Spirits.

"God it's hot in here!!!" Aile said taking off her lavender vest!!

"AILENANA GET DOWN HERE!!!!" Albert yelled at his sister…

"Hey Lavitz…." She jumped off the table and gave him a hug While Albert was struggling to get Meru to keep on what little bit of clothes she wears. He pulled her foot and she landed on him in a VERY compromising position …Finally he got her slung over his shoulder and took her upstairs Lavitz was Pulling Aile upstairs by her ear.. Albert got to the middle of the room and Meru Grabbed his butt.

"You know Albert.. you have a really nice butt… firm too!!! You and your muffin butt.. I never noticed how nice it was…" She said then passed out.

"Thank god!!" He said placing her on the bed.. Then Aile was set on the bed wide awake.

"Where'd your platinum streaks come from??"Albert asked suddenly waiting to see if she too had been drinking.

They were always there I just kept them hidden"she said

"Why??"

"because they reminded me of Aireana… My mischievous twin…"

"Wait there's a twin??" Albert asked

"Yeah she can control my actions when I'm asleep…."

"Wait if you've kept them hidden how come they were there for the past 2 ½ hrs??"

"Well I finally got over her death…being with you and your… our friends makes me happy and I don't think about her as much."

"She died?"

"Yeah Last year by some guy.." 

"Don't know his name??" Lavitz Asked

"No!" She lied

"oh… well try and go back to sleep ok?? We'll need you for the search tomorrow."Albert walked out of the room.

"Ok bye!" 

"You ok?" Lavitz Asked.

"Sure Cutie… Now come sit over here!" She said He reluctantly sat down

"What's up??" He could smell the sprits on her breath.

"I wanted to do something from the first time I saw you??"

"What?"

"This!!" she kissed him… first he was loving it but then he remembered _she had been drinking. _And pushed away

"What's wrong??" She asked getting scared if she had been moving to fast or that her suspicions of him returning her feelings had been wrong.

"Nothing…" he said leaving.. [if indeed she was drunk she would deny it and get hysterical…. God She doesn't know how much she gets to me] he thought forgetting she could read minds if she wanted which of course she did…then became infuriated if I got to him so much why did not even bother to confirm if she was drunk…

*~*~*~*~* 

{Next Day}

"Ow! Hey watch it!!!" Meru yelled just getting over a hangover thanks to the meds Aile gave her.

"Meru!!" Dart said happily.

"Dart!! Rose!!! Come on we're in the hotel!!" She ran ahead.

" Hey welcome back!" Haschel said elbowing Lavitz who was leaning against the wall wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"huh.. yeah sure welcome back…"

"Not glad we're back??" Dart Asked his friend.

"Yeah.. I am just a bit… pre-occupied oh and Shana's upstairs in the back room." He said going back to his own thought ( I wonder what about…^_^ )

"Thanks.." He said running upstairs..

So after the real semi- affectionate moment with Dart and being interrupted by Meru's Spying and Albert and Haschel Telling her not to spy because it's rude.. Dart and Rose explained what happened to them and nothing happened between the two of them…him and rose I mean 

"Where's Aileana??" Shana asked finally realizing she wasn't there.

"Here.." She said looking like she could have been crying "I'm going to be at the weapon/Item shop.. come get me when you know what our next task is." She said in a cold tone and Left.

"Did it just get cold in here??" Rose Asked shuddering at the tone in her normally happy/cheerful voice.

"You noticed too??" Dart said wondering what happened to Aile… 

*~*~*~*~~*

{at the weapon/item shop in Fueno}

"Hey Marshmellow!!" 

"Only Aile…." Marshall said not turning around "What can I do fer ya gurlie!" HE said giving her a nice big hug

"Um I need… 2 swords.. but one like that one…" She pointed to the Bastard Sword. "and the other like that one….umm I need a hammer…something for a fist like..umm arrows…an ax… and 2 Lances…" She said paying for the weapons… "A whole bunch of healing Breezes…and potions…umm a couple of sun rhapsodies and some angel prayers' " She then paid for those things too.

"Really Aile why do you need all of those things…" Marshall asked

"For my .. Friends…"

"What would a girl do with lances??"

"I resent that!!!" Albert said leaning on his sister "I may have long hair yes but I'm clearly not a girl!!"

"They're not all girls…" Aileana laughed. Handed Albert a lance "So my Darling friend who is dear to me.. Where are we going now??" Sheasked Dart

"Prison island.. there's a Sea monster and we're going to stop it!" Dart said watching at how she didn't even bother to look Lavitz in the face when she gave him his lance.

"Ok then Let's Go!!!" Albert said Leading the groups off.Leaving Dart in Awe!!

"I'm Dart right?" He asked himself "yes" he answered "Then I'm the leader??" he asked again "yes" he answered again "Then why don't I lead???"He whined Just as Rose grabbed him by the ear. 

"Come on Dart.. talk to yourself later.." She said

So After going back to Lidiera.. getting the permission on the mayor to go take on the beast They went back to the cave… everyone had been silent the whole time the olny ones who spoke were Dart and Albert only to ask the mayors permission to go in the cave.. It was mainly Aileana who kept conversations going she was the light of the group and somehow it didn't feel right when she wasn't smiling.

"Can we break here?" Aile asked bowing her head so her platinum and black (or black and platinum)hair covered her face.

"Sure…" Dart said He needed to talk to Aile anyways one about his friend and the other about his foster sister whom she reminded him of. Soon everyone had found somewhere to sit… well everyone but Meru she was trying not to seem afraid of the Dragon's cry… Rose was looking over the sword Aile had given her and Aile staring into space.

"You know they say a person is in love when they stare into space like that." (I'm serious I hear that all the time)

"Oh hi Dart…" She said weakly.

"What wrong with you??" 

"nothing why?"

"Well it wouldn't have anything to do with Last night?"

"What?!?!" She said with eyes wide open

"Oh god it's hot in here!!!" he said in a Falsetto voice. Making her instantly laugh.

"I do not sound like that!!!!" She play hit him.

"Made you smile!!!"

"hmm Yeah… SO here's what happened…" she said starting to explain why she was upset.

"Hey Lavitz!" Haschel said

"uhh hi…" he said sounding upset…he was watching dart and Aileana joke around.. of course he had been upset but mainly at Dart for being to the one to make her smile for the first time all day. He only wish he knew what they were talking about.. 

"What's bothering you?" Albert said then Followed his gaze… "Thinking about my sister again??"

"What??" Lavitz was astonished "No… just thinking about last night…"

"Oh you mean the Table dance??" Shana said joining the group.

"How did you.."

"I went to get something to drink and saw the whole thing…" she said shyly

"NO after that.."

"When She told you about her twin??" Shana kept on with the questions.

"You could have a career in espionage, Shana…" Haschel said… she smiled

"No…after.." Lavitz said

"Well the only thing that happened after was…oh…" Shana said Blushing slightly.

"You can have a career in espionage.." Lavitz said frowning at her.

"What??" Albert asked.

"Let's just say your sister isn't one to wait around for anybody to make the first move…" Shana said 

"She kiss you again?!?!" Kongol asked. Then noticed the odd look "Friend Meru talk too much when bored."

"oh…" They all said.

"and yes she did…" Lavitz said… "But it felt different…"

"Different how??" Kongol asked….

"Like she meant it??… Like there was actually passion behind it??" Albert asked

"umm I'm not sure…" he said "but I can tell you she was upset when I stopped and left.." They all looked like 'that was stupid, stupid.' then looked and saw that how she was talking with Dart having a serious conversation she had been smiling all the while .

"You don't think she has feelings for Dart do you??" Haschel said suddenly

"What?!?!" Shana said looking at them and how Dart was listening closely..and how he was smiling and joking with her… she then sighed sadly.

"SO that's all??" he said poking her

"Yeah that's all I went out on a limb… at the risk of embarassment and he walks away thinking I'm drunk."

"He did think you were drunk so doesn't that justify anything??" Dart said

"Oh wow Dart knows the meaning of the Word Justify… didn't think you had the brains for it!!" She poked him back "and I guess it does…"

"Hey no poking!!" he poked her back and they had a poking fight!!!

"Dart…" Aile said just before he decided to get up and move on..

"Yeah?" 

"I love you…" she hugged him

"What?!?! But…" he cut her off.

"You didn't let me finish you lug… I love you like my brother…… besides I think it would hurt Shana's feelings if you and me fell in love.." She let him go as Rose and Shana Walked up to them.

"Let's Go everyone!!!" Dart called walking ahead of the group with Aileana "Oh yeah Aile do you know a girl named Laurie??"

"Umm no I don't think so… why?"

"just wondering… you remind me of my foster sister."

"Oh ok…" That was all she said to just Dart after that she was talking up a storm.. keeping everyone's spirits up and being the best friend again.

The group continued on to the island and came to a cave and easily found they're way through… when they got to the top they Found Lenus and Lloyd.

"I didn't kill those people like you said Lloyd…I think those are the ones coming after you… so why didn't you let me kill them??"

"It's all apart of my plan…" [except I didn't expect Aileana to be with them.. just a few adjustments I guess..] he thought.

"Well you wanna know what my plan is?? It's to get a hot prize from you!" Lenus said coming closed to her target.

"Oh Gross Dad!!! Man I really should't have seen that…" Aileana yelled pretending to puke over a rock… Making everyone else laugh.. (even Lloyd hid a smile but not Lenus)

"I'm going to Mille Seaseau (sp?) Follow me if you can…" Lloyd said flying away still trying to hide a smile… 

"It was nice of you father to invite you but… you're not going because you're going to die here!!" Lenus said Turning herself into a dragoon. 

"Rose.. Lavitz let's go!!!"

"MORE & MORE!!!" (can't you tell I don't use rose much??)

"SPINNING CANE!!!"

"MADNESS HERO!!!!"

{Sidelines}

"Hey Aile!!" Albert Said running his fingers through her hair.. kind of pay back for the brushing from earlier.

"Hi!" She handed him the brush

"Anything bothering you?" 

"No…"

"SO you're no longer upset over lavitz??"he asked then ran brush through her hair unsure of what he was doing exactly

"Is everyone here obsessed with me and _HIM_?!?!?!" She said angrily as Dart just got rid of the dragon.

"I'll take that as a yes…" 

"I didn't say that.. Ow!"

"Sorry!" he handed back the brush.

"It's ok weird brother of mine!!" 

"Watch it special coming up!!" Shana said hoping Aile didn't want Dart… 

{Battle once again)

"FLAME SHOT!!!!!"

"BLOSSOM STORM!!!" (I like it better when albert does Rose storm!)

"ASTRAL DRAIN!!!" Then everyone immediately turned back the fight was over…

"Lloyd… My life is FOR YOU!!!" Lenus got out before hrowing her Blades… One went in Dart's Direction but Shana pushed him awayWhile the other Flew in Aile's Direction. She just stood there in as if trance…She was in a Trance!! One where everything had been cut off… But for some odd reason she didn't notice the balde coming toward her… a body slammed into hers knocking her back into conciousness as she hit the floor.

"ow!!!"

"Are you ok??"

"What happened to you.. you were just sitting there??" Albert and Shana said together

"No I heard a voice…and… and…. OH no!!!!" She saw the Jade Dragoon go to Albert."Lavitz!!" She ran up to him… he was still breathing "YOU SUPID PERSON!!" she yelled trying to heal him with some wingly magic. "YOU STUPID STUPID STUPID PERSON….oh…. no!!!" She bawled her eyes out

"What's wrong…" Shana said trying not to cry.

"I can' completely heal him… with this Spell.. unless…" She Began to glow and her wings showed Then Lavitz Glowed a different color as seconds went on she turnedanother color and finally collapsedLavitz woke-up.

"Aileana?!?!"Albert asked picking her up…

"I'm okay just a little sleepy…." Then Meru got her Dragoon.

"YAYAYAYAYAYA I'm A DRAGOON!!!!"

"Shutup!" Aile shot a quick Electric shock at Meru's butt…then she fell asleep.

The group trudged on back to the queen fury… by then Aileana had gotten more ofher Life energy back.

"Friend Aileana ok?"

"Yes…."

"What Aileana do?"

"Give him some of my life energy…"she said [problem is now he heals up faster than a normal person would.. I forgot he gets my power too] she thought

"why do that?"

"because I like…love him??"

"Aileana love kongol??"

"yes but not like I love Lavitz.."

"oh." Long pause "What difference??" Kogol finally asked

"Go ask Albee…"kongol said nearly running over Lavitz…

"Hey…" 

"Hi…. Umm thanks for back there I heard what you did."

"NO problem…."

"Why was kongol in a rush?"

"TO learn the difference between loving a friend and loving someone on a personal level."

"I guess you told him to ask Albert??"

"Yup!!" she said still being distant.

"Hey guys stop flirting we've gotta go back to Fletz" Meru yelled

"Come on.." Aileana offered her hand to Lavitz He took it willingly but let it go before they got to the rest of the group. They got thereand everyone had been looking at them like 'so did anything happen?'. "What??" 

"Never mind…" Dart said.

"Meru's been lying again!!!" Shana whined.

"no I haven't…positive I haven't… welll maybe just a little bit…ok… yes!!!." 

"Forget it and Let's go…." Hascel said

"AILEANA!!!!!!" Albert yelled she cringed at the tone in his voice.

"Yes… Albee" She said walking behind him

"DON"T YES ALBEE ME!!!! I CAN"T BEILIEVE YOU SENT KONGOL AFTER ME!!!!"

"Ohh I'm sorry dear… I didn't think he'd actually do it" She started brushing his hair again (what's with the brushing?!?!)

"Fine… just don't do it again.. I should have forseen this!!!" he complained as she stopped brushing and kept walking ahead.n with the group all they way back to fletz. They got to town in time to see Princess Emille make her appearance.

"I've been told about the imposter woman who has been making a Mess of the country.. I just want to tell you that I take full responsibility for it!!"

"IT's not your fault princess.." The people started shouting

"We love you!!!" they continued then the pregnant woman walked up to her.

"Princess Emille could you name my soon to be born baby??"

"I would be glad to… Hmm how about Eyie for a girl and Al for a boy.. they are powerful names."

"Oh thank you they're beautiful.!!" The Woman said then Emille returned inside.

"Albert… I think she likes you!!" Aile said poking him in the ribs… he Blushed deeply. "but it's ok.. it better than what some people get.." she siad retuning to her depression. Then the group returned to the castle. It was then King Zoir (That total idiot!!) told then tht they were going to have a party in the group's favor. Then everyone split up leaving Shana and Dart alone.

"Dart I love you…"

"What?"

"I've always loved you… ever since we were little even when you were gone.. it just made me love you more.. and Lately I've noticed you and Aileana getting closer so if she makes you happy fine then. And I won't mind if you think of me as your baby sister."

"Shana… I don't think of Aile that way… she's like a sister to me… and I don't think of you as my baby sister." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Dart Welcome back… I heard about your victory on prison island. Why do you have a sour face??" Fester rambled on

"You think so.." 

"yes… get rid of it the party's starting soon." Fester walked away and Dart gave it another try..

"Mr. Dart I need you to round everybody up he part's coming soon and bring the girls for dresses." Libria said then left

"I'm going to ind everyone…" Shana said

"The easiest will be Albert…" Dart led Shana up Emille's tower. They got there when he was telling Emille a story. "I knew I'd find you here!"

"Something wrong?" 

"nope the party is starting soon." Dart said 

"Oh… then I have to leave you." Albert said.

"When can I see you again?" Emille asked

"When the stars fill the sky.."

"Jkust say tonite!!" Dart said.. They went downstairs in time to see Haschel and Meru get thrown out of the kitchen.

"Mr. Dart Stop them please." The maid begged.

"Guys the party is starting soon..you can eat all you want there!"

"Ok!!" they both said then lavitz showed up…

"The party??" 

"Yup" dart said. And Lavitz joined..

"I'll go get Aile…"Shana said running off. [I saw her run into the door at the base of Emille's tower] "Aile.."

"yeah…" she said weakly "You know.. I could slap you for being so dense about me and dart!!" She said going back her cheery self.

"Eavesdropper…"

"True…"

"What's bothering you?" 

"Nothing…Let's go…Dart's looking for you…" she walked out of the room.

"It's not nice to read people's mind Aile!!!" shana called after her.. Then the gang went to find Kongol who nearly chopped off Dart's head. Then they found Libria.

"Miss Rose, Miss Meru, Miss, Miss Shana, Miss Aileana..Come one we have to get you into to your dresses." Libria said.

"No dress for me… I'm a danceer and can't dance too good in those dresses." Meru said

"I fell naked without my sword.." Rose explained

"Come Aile!!!" Shana dragged her on before she could object…

"Fine but I want a pretty green dress a change from the lavender…." She explained to Libria

*~*~*~*~*~*~  
{Later at the party}

"Dart go find Shana don't stand around here with me…" Lavitz said

"No… first I asked Haschel about her and 2 girls assulted me(by now the girls were gone)… then I asked Meru she wanted to dance… I asked Albert he was a bit too love stricken to notice and anyways Kongol didn't see her anywhere in here…."

"Umm Dart Miss Rose needs you…" Libria took him to where Rose was.

"Later man!" Lavitz sighed he wondered where Aile was he would like to see her in a dress.. it's a change from those thigh-high boots and lavender outfit. Then Libria came back.

"This way Sir lavitz… Mr. Kongol is looking for you." Lavitz looked to where he was standing and indeed he wasn't there. How could he have missed him leaving the room. He followed Libria up to the top of Lisa's Tower.

"Wow Kongol… why do you talk in broken sentences all the time then?."

"Well Emperor Doel liked to seem intelligent and superior to the civillians of his castle and the city of Kazas and I thought it would briuse his ego if I showed to him that the one creature in his side of the kingdom that he tried to keep stupid enough to do what he says is actually intelligent.and I do it out of Habit." Kongol explained.

"Thatz great!!.. so since you're actually intelligent like that know any great poems or anything??"

"No I still never learned how to read…"

"I'll teach you someday but I know a good one."

"ok then you will have to tell it to me…" Lavitz walked in and Libria left "at another time…"

"You set this up didn't you!!!" Aileana said to kongol.

"YOU caught me…I did because I seriously think you two need to talk!!" he said leaving back to the party. Leaving the two in silence. Aileana went out on the balcony to see Dart and Shana kissing below. She immediately began to tear up..

"Whatcha looking at??" Lavitz finally broke the silence realizing they were locked in by guards outside the door.

"Dart and Shana…"

"Look at those two.. it's nice…" 

"Uh-huh…" She said plainly trying to fight her tears.

"What's the matter with you??" he asked. And she sat on the edge.

"Nothing…" she just kept staring at Dart and Shana.

"Do.. uhh like.." he studdered to get out. "Are you in love with Dart??" he blurted out closing his eyes.

"Ugh no…." She sat up and tried to use her sex appeal to get the guards to move… no go.

"What's bothering you??"

"Nothing…AND I can't fly out in this dress it would ruin It.." She thought aloud.

"If we got along maybe time would pass quickly and we could get out of here…"

"Now you want to Stay and be my friend…" She said angrily.

"What?"

"Cause you surly didn't stay in fueno.. Mr. She'll get hysterical if I say she's drunk cause she'll deny it!!!"

"You read my mind?!?!"

"Oh Hell Yeah and I had every right to!!" She yelled "Cause you could've said something to me.. and I wasn'…drinking much.. it was a side effect of getting energy back from hiding these!!!!" She said pointing to the Platinum streaks in her hair.

"AN energy side effect??"

"Yeah you should know… you now posses some of my power…from the life energy exchange!!" she cried Now that he thought about it.. since that day.. he had felt odd.. Like a permenant adrenaline rush…. He Walked up to her and raised her chin to look him in the face but she diverted her eyes so she didn't look at at him.

"I'm sorry then…" he pulled her closer.with arms around her waist. "You don't have feelings for Dart??"

"I said no already!!" She smiled and looked him in the eye. "You know you can pull me closer than this" She noticed the space between them "… I'm not glass." 

"Umm sorry to interrupt but you can go now…" one of the gurads said. Aile then pulled LAvitz downstairs to the guess room…

"TO think they only had to get along…" the second guard said

"She's Hott.. I don't see why he would pass her up.. Drunk or not…" The first gurad said getting smacked by the second guard

*~*~*~*~*~*

{Late night early morning}

"Rose why are you sitting in the hallway?" Meru asked holding on to Albert

"Yeah we've got a long day tomorrow" Dart said being followed by Shana.

"Well…." She hesitated and blushed

"Yeah…I'm beat!!" Haschel said

"I'm Tired too besides we do have a long way to go from here to Mille Seaseau!" Kongol said Everyone stared

"I'll make sense of that tomorrow!" Albert said pushing meru away.

"Aile and Lavitz are in there.." she finally admitted Blushing even more!"

"It's not like they're not…. Uhhh.. they're not uhh… you know what I mean.." Albert said Blushing at the fact he couldn't get it out.

"They're probably asleep!" Shana opened the door and her jaw dropped… Everyone rushed to see What happened. They Saw Aile and Lavitz on the floor Making out in probably one of the worse positions possible…The gang closed the door.

"They might as well have been uh… uh…" Albert still culdn't get it out!!! He knocked on the door. 

"C-come in??" Aile said. Everyone walked in smirking… and Blushing

"Next time… put a "DO not disturb sign on the door…"" said getting slapped by shana. 

"Yeah.. well I knew what was going on out there… and Truthfull Albee you haven't been practicing your abilities.. I help you tomorrow or sumthing." Aile said putting on her know it all attitude and went to bed.

~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lea_D: Sorry about taking forever!! Oh but you all caught me at a bad time.. see I was just about to Make heero play a game with me *puts on an evil grin.. and walks into her room * 

Albert: Hi Angel…

Lea_D: Albert!!!" *panics and closes the door… * uhhh Zidane honey.. Would you and Zechs do the spoilers for me??

Zidane: nu-uh.. not with him…

Lea_d: oh Please… I'll put on the Dress you like…. *puppy dog eyes *

Zechs : oh and do that cute little walk you do with the shoes to go with that dress?? *goes glossy eyed *

Lea_d: uhh sure… but you have to do the spoilers first… *goes back to handle Albert *

Zidane and Zechs: ok….

Zidane: ok so The gang Is heading to Mille seaseau…

Zechs: Meru and Rose have an errand to run…

Zidane: while Aile and Lavitz have their own errand to run

Zechs: Then we find out about Meru's heritage

Zidane: meet up with the Divine Dragon

Albert from the other room: Oh Yeah Thatz it!!!! Oh yeah!!!

Zechs: The Aile's Father comes back and Takes her foster mother.. ^_^;;;;;

Zidane: who's the foster mother??

Zechs: Ask Lea_D… *opens the door and Gapes at the site seen between Lea_D and Albert… *

Zidane and Zechs: No Fair!!! Why didn't you tell us we would've joined in too!!!

Albert: Should we let them play Pretty Pretty Princess too, Angel??

Lea_d: Sure.. but I got the crown I win!!!! And Albert I don't think you should call me Angel… Rap's Would have my head for it…uhhh Albert are you ok??

Albert: *convulsing on the floor * DON"T METNION THAT NAME…. *slams his head into a wall.

Lea_d: Heero!!

Heero: *looks up * is it PRETTY PRETTY PRINCESS TIME?!?!?!

Lea_D: no it's dress-up for a Tea Party time!!

Heero: *cries * I missed pretty pretty princess time!!

Zechs: but it's dress up for a tea party time!!! I want to Wear the Green cocktail dress!!!

Heero: can I dress up like princess Ayeka?!?!

Lea_D: Omae o kuroso.. if you wear that dress heero… make it Sakuya and I won't care!!!

Cloud: Can I wear the dress I saved tifa in??

Lea_D: Sure!!

Albert: I want to wear that pretty pink dress… *goes to look for the dress * ANYONE SEEN THE CAT?!?!!?!

Lea_D: Sombody tell the reader to Review!!!

Every guy: REVIEW!!!!


	6. Welcome home LAvitz/Welcome home Aileana...

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own LoD or the characters except For Aileana!! 

And I don't own any characters named later in my end-of-chapter-INSANITY!!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{just after the Kamuy problem in Furni!}

"Hey Shana that was really nice of you to heal kamuy like that!!" Aile said to shana while talking with Lavitz Telepathically _{How are we going to get away from the group??}_

_{Relax… WE will.. somehow!!}_ Lavitz replied back to her.

"Yeah well I felt bad for Teo…and well.. ow!!! Rose Next time,warn somebody when you're going to stop like that!!!" Shana yeled

"Sorry Shana… but I have an errand to run…" Rose said walking away

"Me too!!!" Meru said Wlaking away.

"Thatz our Cue Aile…Bye guys!!" Lavitz dragged her away.

"Bye!! Meet us in Deningrad… I want to introduce you to my family then!!!!" Aile yelled before taking off

"Ok… I guess…" Dart yelled back.. "Anyone else have any errands to do??"

"nope" Haschel said

"no"

"not here! So why not go to Deningrad now!" Kongol said

"That reminds me Kongol what ever happened to the broken sentences.." Albert asked

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

(skip on to Aile and Lavitz)

"DO you think it's wise to fly so high??" he asked

"ummm yes.. because we can spot Bale faster from up here!"

"There it is!!!"

"See what I mean??"

"Now are you sure you want to meet my mother…She'll think you're my bride…" he warned

"And that's a problem how??" she asked touching the pendant he gave her that morning.

"Let's land here!" HE said and she landed… "Come on!!!"

"Someone's in a hurry to see mommy dearest!!!"

"ha ha real funny let's go!!" he dragged her in to the town…he let her hand go eventually but she stayed close any how!

"look it's sir Lavitz… He's home Sir lavitz is home!" Some villagers said

"Who's that girl with him?? What's with the streaks?!?!" Some girls muttered.

"Welcome back Sir Lavitz!" One girl grabbed him from behind and grabbed him tightly…. 

{Aileana … do something..please….} he thought hoping she would get him out of this… Aileana read his mind and just stood there amused.

"Uhhh hi Zora…"he said

"I'm so glad to see your safe and sound….I've missed you so much…" The Brown haired girl (who unnaturallylooked like Shana Face wise and like Rose Figure wise) was ready to kiss him when Aileana made her move…

"Lavitz honey!!! There you are… I can't beilieve I lost you in this crowd!" Aile pushed the girl aside and huggd Lavitz.

"Excuse me… but we were talkng and it's rude to claim someone's your 'honey' when you don't know him.." the girl said angrily.

"Well of course I know him…" Aile said keeping her cool.

"And you are??" 

"His Sweetheart of course…"

"Impossible because he is to give his sweeheart his pendant… the one he never takes off!!" She pointed to his neck "OMG where is it!!" She yelled then looked at Aileana. "You gave her that pendant!!! It was supposed to be for me…" The girl stomped away. While Aileana laughed her head off..

"Ok you've had your fun for today… so let's go!!!"he grabbed her arm.

"Not so Tightlly…"he dragged her to his house!

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Lavitz…Oh Lavitz!!! I was so worried about you…I heard about your near death!!!" She squeezed him

"Please mom not so tightly…." He said and she let go…

"Who is sh-" She stared to ask but saw the pendant. And hugged him again. "Lavitz you finally found a bride!!!!!" she said with tears in her eyes. Then let him go.

"Mom this is Aileana." Lavitz said pratically beaming.

"Aileana honey… My Son is a bit Awkward and stubborn but he is very sweet natured…" {She really makes my son beam… Servi our son's growing up!!!} she thought smiling

"this I know Mrs. Slambert" Aileana said smiling at the though she recieved from his mother.. Lavitz Face fell at Aile's response…then he began smiling…

"I think I remembering you saying something like that to Shana when her and Dart came last time!" Lavitz said shaking his head.

"Where are your friends. They were nice…." 

"Umm they're going to meet us in deningrad.." 

"so you're leaving again… at least let me make lunch."

"Would it be all right if I make lunch for us.. it's been a while since I last cooked anything.." Aile suggested

"Umm sure let me help you…"

"No.. please let me make lunch… We'll be leaving soon.. you can find the time to talk now…" She lookd Mrs. Slamber in the eyes…

"Ok…" She let her go. As soon as she was gone "I like her Lavitz… but how does she get her hair that way??" 

"It's naturally that way…." Knowing he would have to explain what she is and everything about her and her past. Aile was giggling in the kitchen.. She got out of explaining everything herself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

{Elsewhere in Neet!}

"This place hasn't changed much.." rose thought to herself. She turned to leave. "why am I hesitating??" she goes into the empty town and hears a voice in the Distance . Blah Blah Blah.. she meets Setie and Luanna.. Sacred Sisters. They talk about the past.. how Luanna became blind and how she can see into people's souls and Blady blady blady Blah.. Then they all leave to go to Deningrad. (I know I should've made this longer but I'm not feeling the best today so I'm focusing on the most important parts of this chapter)

*~*~*~*~*~*~

{In the wingly of Forsts}

Meru walked into her old home.. Guaraha shot fire balls at her and blah blah blah.. she goes into the village everyone is still pset over her breaking their Taboo.. you know the one about leaving the forest of winglies… Gets kicked out again and Guaraha.. Tells her about the divine drangon's awakening then tries to convince her to stay…but she leaves and heads to Deninrad.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{Flying back to Deningrad}

"I can't Believe you intentionally wanted to make Lunch so you wouldn't have to explain your past.. or your odd hair color or anything!!!"

"Well I'm sorry I guess I won't make lunch for you anymore!!"she fakes pouting.

"I'm not mad… just still can't believe you did that… and Lunch was great!" he said "So what's your Foster family like??…"

"Umm well you'll see… cause I think I see my sisters down there!!!"

"Hey Rose!! Dart!! Everyone!!"Lavitz ran up to them as soon as the landed.. Aileana walked up laughing.

"hi!!"she said in between laughs.

"What's so funny??" Lavitz asked

"They way you run!!!" she said then stopped and gave him a hug… 

"You try running with all this knight gear on!!!" he said… then she let him go…

"Hmm let's see… This can't be my sister Setie!!! Setie was always a scrawney little thing.!!" Aileana said

"This can't be my sister Aileana… She never liked her platinum streaks!!!" Setie said Giving Aile a hug!!! "Welcome home!!!"

"Glad to be back home!!" she said. "How's Wink??"

"Missed you!!"

"Miranda???"

"Missed you… Terribly" 

"Mom..err Queen Theresa.." 

"Would've killed you if you came back hurt!!!" 

"What is she talking about… changes in my body??" Dart asked.

"Luanna heals peoples hearts and soul!!" Aile said

"Aile?? Aileana is that you?!?!" Luanna said hugging her!!

"The one and only Luanna!!" 

"I would choke you to death if I didn't notice this Change.."

"You Lived with Queen Theresa and the Sacred sisers?!?!" Lavitz asked in shock.

"Oh… now I see why you changed!!" Luanna saidquickly lookingo ver Lavitz's soul.

"Hey I'm Back!!!" Meru said everyone groaned. 

Suddenly the whole city began to shake and Suddenly Dart's Dragoon spirit began to glow again… but so did Aile's. Then the Divine Dragon showed up and Flew over the town….

"Oh god I feel dizzy!" Aile said and her Dragoon outshone Dart's and a blast of lavender light shot through the clouds in the sky and they all parted… The divine dragon immediately left. Aile collapsed into (guess who's arms??) Lavitz's arms (if you didn't know that I'll smak you).

"Aile… one question… What dragoon spirit do you have??" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"ummm…" she immediately looked down.

"Do you even have magic for it??" Rose asked when she hesitated to talk about it.

"no…" she said lowly

"Now that I think about it.. she's never used her dragoon…why??" Kongol asked. (see he's not dumb.. just can't read!! ^_^)

"cause I don't have magic spell attacks for my Dragoon…. I can just do… physical attacks…"

"What Dragoon spirit do you have??" Rose asked again.

"Divine Perennial…." She mumbled. Rose nearly fainted!!!"What?!?!"

"I should've asked before…" Rose said "you posses the princess of dragons…that's why you shined so brightly….to the king of dragons."

"And tell me why can't I use Magic.."

"Well you have your Level 5 dragoon… " Rose said she nodded "you have Mp but can't use it…" Aile nodded once more. *sigh * " choose 3 magic attacks from any of the Dragoons… that's how the princess dragon uses magic. (hoping that wasn't too confusing.)

"ok then.. I choose…. Death dimension.. she touched Rose's Dragoon" Then she collapsed again..

"Sorry forgot to mention don't do it all at once… it drains energy away to copy the attack." Rose said rubbing her head in nervousness.

"Ok…I do the other two later I guess."…"Come on.. I think mom is looking for you two!!!" Aile said Running off with the Dragoon gang following behind her!!!

"Aileana how many times have I told you it's rude to read people's minds!!!!" Shana and Setie said as Luanna was being carried by Lavitz. So they got there quicker. 

As soon as they got there, Miranda had just stopped yeling at a soldier… Aileana held a finger up to her lips before Queen Theresa could yell at her!!! She crept up behind Miranda covered her her eyes and said..

"GUESS WHO!!!" she said in her ear.

*gasp * "That voice!!! Aileana's home!!!!!" Miranda said excitedly!!! Then stopped hugging her and shook her "YOU STUPID STUPID GIRL DON'T EVER LEAVE ME WITHOUT A WORD LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!!! I MISSED YOU TERRIBLY…. YOU'RE LUCKY I MISSED YOU SO!" then she hugged her again.

"Missed you too Miranda!" She hugged her sister tightly. Then ran up to hug her mommy.

"You know… your lucky I'm not Miranda you'd be shaken again!!" Queen Theresa said.

"I missed you too! Mom these are my friends…" blah blah blah.. they do the whole introduction thing…talk about the dragon.. go over the ledgends… bring up the dragon block staff Mer nearly exposed herself. They all left…at least started to.. but Shana got lost… They found her in the signet tower.. she lost her dragoon she agrees to stay behind then Miranda joines the group after getting her dragoon.Then they came to the dead end.

"Umm Aile would you help me here…" Meru said…

"You can do it alone but whatever…" Aile and meru used their magic to open the door… There stood both giurls in the wingly wings and all.. they weren't too surprised by Aileana.. but Meru!!!!

"Yup I'm a wingly!!"

"Why didn't you tell us this before…and you knew… good grief!!" Albert said in shock first to meru then to Aile.

"Well brother Dear… She didn't want me to tell you.."

"I didn't think you'd accept like you did Aile here.."

"I tried to tell you wouldn't care but you know meru…" Aile said everyone nodded in agreement they walked in and already cause problems between 3 winglies infront of the gate. Soon they were allowed to come in but Meru insisted on seeing an old friend of hers.

"Meru!!!" 

"Hey guaraha.. sorry about you being on lock down.." He looked over her friends. "Are those your friends??"

"yuperoo!! And this is my friend guaraha."

"Frined?!?! I'm your fiancee.." he said

"Meru you never told me you and Guaraha were getting married!!! Actually you never told me you two ever got together…" Aile frowned

"And you are??"

"OMG don't tell me you've forgotten…." She prepared for total embarrasment. "The one The only… The prettiest you'll ever see.. Meru's my friend so, don'twaste your time… trying to come up with a better Rhyme…see Guaraha and Jon..Just leave us be!! Because you'll never get with her or me!!!" She said in a cheesy Cheerleader voice. 

"I remember that!!!!" Meru said

"Aileana Marie Mage?!?!" Guaraha said in astonishment!!

"the one and only!!" she winked a cute wink

"Oh god.. I haven't seen you in 14 years!!!!" He gave her tight hug!

"Yeah I know…" 

"And I see lots has changed…" he touched the pendant around her neck… then looked to Lavitz… "Ahh the man who stole your heart??.. huh?" he whispered to Aile.. 

"Yes…he is… Still looking for vibes from other people and object that belong to them huh??"

"what??…" Haschel was lost

"if you lose something he will know it's your's because you have one Aura that rubs off on your personal posessions." Meru explained but when he touched The pendant on Aile's neck he sensed two vibes from It.." 

Oh…" everyone said O_o;;;; they all looked at Lavitz then Aile… "Oh ok.." They got it now.

"Anyhow you must get going Ancestor mustn't wait anymore!!"

"Bye!!!" They said.They went to meet up with Ancestor…. HE lets them into the forbidden land after a talk with Meru and Aileana about dropping the Taboo. The gang makes it through the place with not much talking done by either Wingly (techinally one wingly and a half wingly) meaning it had been pretty quiet… and calm a few battles here and there but few of them… then they finally made it to the room with the dragon block staff. 

"I'll Get it!!!" Meru said flying up.

"MERU WAIT!!! DON'T TOUCH IT!!"! Albert yelled "THERE'S A GURADIAN FOR IT!!" he yelled…seeing and evil being in his mind… too late Meru pulled on it anyway

"Albert!! Rose!!! Let's go!!!"

"MADNESS HERO!!!!!!"

"GUST Of WIND DANCE" (that was for that review Rap's.. I hope your bro's ok… ^_^ )

"DEAMON'S DANCE!!!!"

{Chillin on the side lines}

"hi ho hi ho hi ho hi ho hi ho hi ho!!!" Aile said in her sister's face

"ho hi ho hi ho hi ho hi ho hi ho hi!!!" Miranda said back being just as goofy. "Even after 10 years you still have that effect on me!!!"they both cracked up laughing (Miranda being goofy and laughing?!?!… O_o;;;;; )

"Ok…." Haschel and lavitz say together looking like this: O_o;;;;;; (lol)

"Oh honey calm down.. I do that to Miranda all they time!!!" Aile gave him a kiss on the cheek he snapped back to reality and kissed her lips.

"DIDN"T NEED TO SEE THAT!!!!!" Miranda, Haschel, kongol and anyone else not fightting said. Making them go at it even more just to annoy them. Then they stop because they cracked up laughing at the sounds of disgut they were hearing…

"Whoa back it up… Rose transformed…." Haschel said.

"BE CAREFUL HE HAS THE DRAGON BLOCK STAFF!!!!!" Aileana and Meru yelled.

Fortunately she let her bar fill up to the first level and changed back right after her physical attack with did great Damage to him!!!… actually it killed him.

Rose then needed to sit down for that last attack… they took the Dragon block staff then went back… they got there and the Divine Dragon showed up again. Then they were teleported to Diningrad again… rushed to the castle then found out Shana protected everyone. Then it was deiceded to go get the Divine Dragon head on!!!. They Traveld on after confirming Shana would be ok… They made thir way to get the Dragon… They all Got there in one piece… then heard fighting against the dragon already. They came to find out that I was Lloyd.

"GO away I've taken him down halfway!!!" Lloyd said (being the strong cute wingly)

"Dad, Let us help!!" Aileana said… Hoping to restore the nice man she grew up with.

"Go away!!!" he snapped back at her. This just infuriated her.

"Well I don' t need your consent… Come on everyone!!!" She yelled not realizing she hit a soft spot in Lloyds heart but he snuffed that feeling out.

"Haschel… Albert Let's go!!!!" Dart yelled. 

"SUMMON 4 GODS!!!"

"GUST OF WIND DANCE!!!" 

"MADNESS HERO!!!"

{Sidelines}

"Why does he keep picking Albert for the Battles??" Lavitz asked Aile

"HE has an Advantage… I had a customized Pair of Dancers shoes made for him alone..making him fast." She said

"But meru is fast with the original pair."

"I know but Albert can Evade the Attack because he can see the attacks coming…"

"He has psychic abilities??" 

"Yuperoo!! Reactiong from the moon gem…" Miranda cut in.

"How did she..know??" Kongol asked.

"Well Miranda and I were close when we were little so everything I know she knows because our minds are linked."

"Yeah…. But we have to be near each other for it to actually work.. no more than a mile away." Miranda added

"ok…." O_o;;; Meru was lost. She didn't know how much power this Dragon angel had. Then they looked and the Batle was over.. and the divine Dragoon spirit was flosting around.. it started for Darts direction but Lloyd took it then ran.

"After that Wingly!!!" Meru Yelled. They all ran after him but he shot a fire ball.. Rose and Dart were knocked off the Cliff……

Aile and Meru dived down for them.. They found Rose and She had been talking to herself… she finally came to and they went back to the Castle to find That Queen Theresa and Shana had been Kidnapped.

"Wink… please stop crying.. pretty please…" Aile said hugging her other sister.

"Aile but I trusted that man.. I actually cared for him.." She stood up still in her sister's Embrace.

"What man Wink??"Aile said trying to calm her down.

"His name was Lloyd…." She said and Aile Collapsed… The others were stunned.

"Did he happen to have platinumm hair like her??" Dart asked pointing to Meru.

"Y-Yeah and Red-orange eyes…" She siad blushin at the Thought.. That did itpretended toAile Passed out… "Aile.. Don't play!"

"Oh.. God Wink..I did not know you had met my father before…" She said lowly…Wink Fainted. When she Came to Both of her sisters and the rest of their friends were gone!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lea_d: What's up People!!… Say hi to the peopl Heero.

Heero: hnn…

Lea_D: Come on you can't be mad over missing pretty pretty princess still can you??

Heero: *pouts * of course I'm still upset… then ontop of it all Albert gets the pretty outfit for the tea party.

Lea_D: ok…. *not noticing the person advancing on her * Ahhhhh!

Albert: Hi Angel…

Lea_D: didn't I tell you.. Rap's would kill me for that!!

Albert: Runs around slamming into the wall numerous times * don't Mention that name!!!!

Lea_D: Well Zechs since it was Al's turn to do spoilers I guess you'll do it! Albert get off of that Chandalier!!!!

Heero: I wanna play pretty pretty princess!!! I WANNA PLAY PRETTY PRETTY PRINCESS!!! 

Zechs:umm ok thenAileana and her friends continue on after Lloyd for taking Queen Theresa and ends up fighting him… Wink Risks her life For Lloyd.. Then they all Chase after Emperor Diaz.. who has Shana in Captive… Tells about his past… Rose's Past and Shana's past. HE couls have a career in espionage…supposedly kills Lloyd… and ontop of it all There is a surprise Person who joins the group after realizing they too was a pawn in Diaz's True plan…. Who can that person be??

Lea_D: Albert I'm sorry come on… let's go play Hop-scotch.

Albert: With Real Scotch?!?!?!

Lea_D: NO luv… IT's a game… that or we can play the Random word game!!!

Heero: I WANNA PLAY PRETTY PRETTY PRIN…. Did you say the random word game?!?!

Lea_D: Yeah…

Heero: I WANNA PLAY THE RANDOM WORD GAME!!!

Lea_D: I'll start…. PURPLE

Albert: SEX

Lloyd: DOMINATION

Cloud: LOVE

Albert: SEX

Heero: I'LL KILL YOU!!

Everyone: *sweatdrop *

Albert: SEX

Lea_D: can't you say anything else??

Albert: Sex…

Lloyd: Beer

Albert: Sex

Lloyd: Sex

Albert Beer!!

Lloyd: GOTCHA!!!

Lea_D:Albert love… calm down…I think we shou play Dress the gundam guys as princesses!!

Albert: Angel!!!!

Lea_d: What?!?!

Albert: You Called me Love!!! I knew you cared… *Chases Lea_d around the room *

Lea_D: Ahhh no please don't touch me please!!! *runs into a room full of chains and hand cuffs * Al.. I've got a game for you!!! *grins evilly

Albert: what kind of game??

Lea_d I'll hand cuff you to the bed *wink wink *

Albert: Ohhhhhhh…. *jumps on the bed and gets hand cuffed * bring the pleasure baby!!!

Lea_D: *walks out of the room whistling * Tied him up fer ya Rap's Enjoy!!!! Now guys what do we do tell the readers when we end a chapter??

Everyone: Review!!

Lloyd: Now look what you did Wufei made me smaer your eyeliner…

Wufei: sorry..

Zechs: Trowa that Uni bang thing isn't working for you gorgeous face… I don't know what to do with your hair!!!

Lea_D: *Sweat drops * Brush it back??

Zechs: Good idea!!

Duo: Heero Promise to do my lipstick after this??

Heero: yes… but Tie my Corset Tight first then I'll I'll do all of your make if you want.

Zidane: OMG!!! Quetre that lipstick doesn't go with that dress… here use my brother's…

Quetre: Thank you… would you do my hair for me??

Zidane: Of course Dear… and I'll give you a mnicure too…

Quetre: Thanks

Treize What about me?!?!

Zidane: ok I'll give you one too!

Lea_D: ok… then Review tho I don't know why you'd want to after that dilemma… O_o;;;;


	7. The Battle against Daddy!!!/ Aireana?!?!

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own LoD or the characters except For Aileana!! 

And I don't own any characters named later in my end-of-chapter-INSANITY!!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"God.. I swear if my Father Hurt Queen Theresa I will Blow him into an oblivion…" Aile had been saying the group trailing behind her in fear. "AND IF YOU DON"T HURRY UP YOU'LL JUST WORSEN MY MOOD!!!!" Everyone immediately sped up. Then Went inside the ice place (can't remember the name).

"It's cold in here!!" Meru said then a green Cape was thrown over her. "Dontcha need it??"

"not really… I have more clothes on anyhows!!!"Albert said

"Good!" Aile smiled

"I hate the way your moods change like that!!" Haschel said

"Cause Aile loves this cold place!!!" Miranda said

"Ohhh.." The group Met these weird salesmen, wandered on slid down iceScicle things, and came up to this hill like thing kongol stopped everyone.

"What's up??" Dart asked

"There's an Angry Monster here!!! Angry Because we're here!"

"That crazy thing… It's too cold to be here!" Haschel complained

"He Doesn't mind the cold he just wants to kill us!!!" 

"Miranda!!! Rose Come on!!!" Dart Said

"MADNESS HEERO!!!!"

"DEMONS DANCE!!!!"

"Ha!!" (god that's kinda lame after the additions.)

{Trying to Calm Aile down who's still fuming over he father}

"Come on Aile I Doubt he'll hurt the Queen!!!"

"Lavitz Do you Really think you know my father… The Queen is Stubborn and if he has to he will hurt her."

"No I don't think he'd do that!!!" Albert said not picking up any visions

"Yeah but still knowing my father even ifwe catch him.. He won't go Down with out a fight!!! And stop trying Al he knows about your reaction to the Moon Gem and Cancelled it out!!"

"But.."

"No buts I swear he wasn't there For most of my teenage life and every time he shows up he hurts someone close to me!!! God He nearly killed Miranda by having her sleep walk out on her Balcony… He was trying to get rid of everyone who would stand in the Way of him getting what He Wants!!! It's always about him.. always ABOUT HIM NEVER ABOUT M--." She was shut up by Lavitz who had just kissed her to shut her up…

"Thank you!!" They all sighed. They loved Aile yes but she can talk too much when she's upset. Son the battle was over… Lavitz Had done his job of shutting her too good… but stopped moments later… now she was on an emotion high and was quiet the entire time up the Tower. They got There and Lloyd had just gotten the moon mirror.

"Lloyd!!!" Dart Yelled.

"There they are… and I just got all Three Moon Items!!" He presented them to the others. "Now The world will be reborn into my Utopia.. The one Emperor Diaz and I will create."

"The hell?!?!?!" Aile Said.

"Watch your mouth young lady!!!!" Queen Theresa and Lloyd said together. Aile frowned.

"See You humans are only the 106th Species… Winglies are the 107th Species.. I want the 108thspecies, The last Species." Laughs like a maniac

"Ok.. See Dad you can't consider me the 106th species… Maybe the 106.5th ??"

"No that's corny Aileana… How about the 109th species?? But then I can't be searching for the last species… Ok then I'm searching for the 2nd to last species!!" Lloyd said.

"ok.. 109th I like it… but then again Kongol can't be considered the 106th species.. wouldn't he be 104??" Aile said

"hmm no.. Gigantoes are 105th I think…" Lloyd thought.

"That's right… Then again Meru isn't human Either!!!" Aile pointed at her friend

"That skinny lil girl that was always at our house?!?! Oh Goodness you've grown Much! I remember when you were this height!!" Lloyd lowered his hand

"Yeah I know.." Meru grinned.

"SO what is this Utopia you were talking about?" Aileana said as the queen made her getaway

"You were always the Curious Twin… Well see it works like this…"

"Sorry but I think we're supposed to be fighting or something!!!"

"ok.. But Aile Must Fight!!" Lloyd went back to his conspiracy type voice

"Ok then Aile…Albert let's go!!!"

"ROD TYPHOON!!!" 

"GUST OF WIND DANCE!!!" (Aile)

"MADNESS HERO!!!"

Blah blah blah THE battle Went one It was eventuallywon!! Dart went for the Final Blow but missed. Then the Two guys went for a quick sudden Death match with the swords… Lloyd stood up Weakly.. dart was about to swing again when He Hit Wink.

"Wink… Oh no oh no oh no!!!" Aile rushed up to her sister with even more tears running down her face… she had been crying during the whole battle.

"Please forgive Lloyd…" Wink cried.

"Why'd you save me.. I killed people.. I used you"

"SO you still saved me and that's what counts…" Aile immediately began to heal the cut on wink's back… 

"Better??" She asked .

"Yes… Dart Shana had been taken away by a man named Diaz!!"Aileana Nearly Fainted…

"Not again!!!!" Aile cried burying her face in her hands. She had been Sobbing like crazy.

"What's wrong??" Lavitz put his arm around her… Lloyd raised his eyebrow…

"I don't wanna say.." She said hugging him… "but thanks anyway…" She smiled sweetly 

"He took her to a place called Vallweb…"

"Kill me!" Lloyd said.. Aile just socked him in the stomach before dart did anything

"You hit like a girl.." he gasped for air.

"You idiot I am a girl!!!" 

"Sorry… but that was a painful punch though knocked the wind outta me…" he smiled slightly

"Then I didn't hit hard enough!!!" She said.

"come on man.. Let's go find Shana!!!" 

"I'll see you all later.. Be careful.."

"Sure will wink." Aile said to her Sister who left with her guards. "Haschel right!!! Off TO FIND SHANA!!!!!" Aile said 

"LET'S GO!!!" Lloyd said.. oddly enough everyone listened to him.

"Ok I'm the leader… yes I am… at least I think so…"

"DART COME ON!!!!!!" Lloyd yelled threatening with a blast.

"EEEEEP!!!!" he ran off.

The group ,including Lloyd, was walking until they came into a blizzard. They went inside a cave and sat down. Lloyd had began to explain something while Dart Sat there thinking about Shana…Meru thinking about Guaraha… Rose and her significant other… and Aile and lavitz in the back Cuddling. (Awwwww)

"Hey the snow isn't bad now!!!!" Meru said.

"Yes it is it's terrible!!" Rose said pointing at Aile asleep on Lavitz's shoulder. "5 minutes at least…" Meru nodded

"Yeah… so why exactly did you save Wink??" Haschel asked

"I don't know I just felt a need to do it… I felt like I should have just done something nice in my life.."

"now??" Meru said Rose nodded "The Snow IS not so Bad… Let's Go!!!!" 

"Ok…" Aile Stood up and kept walking. They continued on and met up with Shirley. She Explained that Diaz indeed was there and asked for the others to come backand free the Souls of the previous dragoons but only after meeting Diaz. The Group rushed through Vallweb… but Lloyd had Stopped Aile… The others didn't notice.

"Yeah?" 

"What's with you and that guy??"

"Who Lavitz?? The one who I truly care about??"

"You're too good for him…"

"Dad.. I'm 27 now not 17"

"Soo…"

"And Because you're my father I'm too good for every one. SO just be happy please? Besides what's going on with you and Wink??"

"Huh??"

{Ahead with the others}

"Shana!!!" Dart Saw the Floating Body in the middle of the room.

"The moon Items." Diaz Said 

"Give me Shana in Return For it…"

"Fine.." Dart Gave the moon Items and Received Shana… He Caressed her face.. Then a High pitched laughter was Heard.

"Do You think that was wise Emperor Diaz." A girl Stepped out from behind Diaz.

"Aileana?!?!?!" The group yelled looking at the girl in red.

"Huh??"the girl lloked puzzled.

"Was she the Enemy all along??" Rose Questioned.

"Wait Don't Give Diaz The Moon Items Yet!!!" Lloyd Yelled With Aile Behind him.

"You!!!!!" Both girls yelled. They Flew in the middle Where Shana once was… Eyes closed Circling each other. Besides the change in outfits they looked exactly alike. They opened their eyes and they can see now that Aireana has Red/orange eyes like Lloyd while Aile had Dark brown eyes.

"Aireana!!!" Aile opened her eyes glossed over with unshed tears. 

"Aileana…" 

"I thought you were dead…" They landed by the other.

"Laurie?!?!?!?!" Dart Asked

"D-Dart!!! It is you!!!!"Aireana Hugged The Blonde boy in red. "I haven't seen you since the day the Black monster came to town…"

" I know…"

"Well since it's family reunion day I'll have to join in too!" Diaz said Removing his Mask.

"Dad?!?!?!" Dart and Airea said

"ZEIG?!?!?!" Rose Nearly Fainted.

"See I don't need you anymore Lloyd I can Destroy the planet without you…" 

"What?!?! You!!!!!" Lloyd was ready to attack but Zeig got to him first. 

"Dad!!!" Aile said…

"No he'll be alright… He'll be backlater…" Albert said to himself realizing he can get his premonitions back.

She Glared up at Zeig.

"Eep!!" Zeig thought inwardly at the very very very cold glare he was getting from Aile.

"Well before I go I have a couple of things to announce… Dart you've been searching for the Black monster right?? Well did you happen to know that you've been traveling with the black monster… Would you like to tell them Rose??"

"Rose is the black Monster?!?!?!?!" Dart was stunned Then Zeig Brought Shana back up "Hey!!"

"And do you know who was the moon child Rose… Yup you killed the wrong person…. Louvia had a Twin Sister… Shana!!"

"No!!" Rose Lunged for the floating Shana but was blown back.

"Bye now!!!!" Zeig took off

"Not Fair!!!" Aileana and Aireana pouted.

"This will take some getting used to.." Lavitz said

"Hey you're cute!!!" Aireana said to Lavitz

"Back off.. this one's mine!!!" Aile said Defending her man!! "Oh Albert.. This is my twin and ur other sister Aireana.. Aireana this is our half brother Albert…a.k.a ALBEE"

"Don't call me that!!!" He yelled at Aileana.

"Why not it's a cute name, Albee???" Aireana Teased.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lea_D: Now was it me or was that chapter very umm… upbeat??

Lloyd: Were you high off crack??

Lea_D: NO Lloyd Drugs are bad..hey Zechs..

Zechs:what??

Lea_D: Have I told you how sexy you are??

Zechs: umm no??

Albert: *Comes out of the room looking pissed as hell along with a look of trauma *

Lea_D: Hi Albert!!!

Albert: YOU!!!! *points at Lea_D *

Lea_D: What about me?

Albert how in Hell's name could you lock me up with _her_!!!!!!!

Lea_D: awwww poor baby.. how about thisWe play pretty pretty princess..

Albert: Ok!!!

Lea_D: With Dee..ummm Pan Chan Princess, PureVenom,…and uhhhh Rap's of course!!!

Albert: You mean with the Village idiot who threw a toilet at my head…the other crazy girl…. The nightmare giver AND My insane stalker?!?!?!?!?! ARE YOU INSANE!!!!!! 

Lea_D: hehhehhehhehhehhehhe…maybe.. *struggles to get out of the straight Jacket *

Albert: Ohhhh ok…

Lea_D: Who want to do the spoilerz for today???

Treize: ME ME ME ME ME PICK ME!!!!!!

Quetre: *stands in the back twiddling his thumbs *

Treize: *looks like he's gonna pee his pants *

Lea_D: umm how about Trowa and… Umm Quetre darling… and Treize the bathroom's upstairs…

Quetre: Yes!!!! *does a corny dance like he just made a touch down *

Trowa: Sure my liptick is straight??

Lea_D: YES NOW DO THE DAMN SPOLIERZ!!!

Trowa And Quetre: Sorry…

Trowa: SO anywayz the twins got some reconnecting to

Quetre: Mainly when it comes down to the mental stuff… (you'll understand later)

Trowa:ANYWAYS….Rose is still trying to cope with the deal that everyone knos

Quetre: she's the black monster

Trowa: Don't cut me off…

Quetre: sorry…

Trowa: They go through Death fronteir..

Quetre: and somehow end up in a BeautifulCity… where they meet this weird lady who cals Rose.. "rosey!!"

Trowa: ok… well I guess that's pretty normal… then we end up chasing after "Zeiggy" and the signet spheres… yup yup..

Lea_d: SO now what do we tell everyone?? 

Everyone: REVIEW!!!


	8. The MAgical City of Aglis/ everyone's Te...

Disclaimer: I don't own LoD or the characters except For Aileana!! 

And I don't own any characters named later in my end-of-chapter-INSANITY!!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Uhmm Hey Rose!!!"

"What??" She Glared at Aileana.

"Why didn't you say anything Before hand??" Aireana said thinking the same thing her sister was.

"Hnn." 

"I mean seriously.. I could've cared less.. cause you're probably one of my better friends out of this entire group…" Aile said. Rose jus stared at her as if she was insane.

"How can you stay so perky in this Desert!!!!!!" Meru yelled.

"Simple.. I used to travel here many times…" Aile said.

"Yeah… me too… before I Met Zeig Though…." Aireana said Leaning on Lavitz. "So You're a knight of Bale??…"

"Uhhh Yeah.." he said.

"Cool…." She Let up and just hovered with her sister. Then they finally stopped at some empty place.

"There's life around here somewhere!!!!" The Twins said together.

"Ever since I first started wearing this Choker Time has stopped for me." Rose Took it off and Held it up.

"Omg!!!" Aile said. "It- this place is…"

"Ulara!!!!" Aireana finished. "Finally we can see Aunt Charle again!!!"

"You know Charle…"

"Well See she isn't our Blood Aunt.. it's just when dad was gone.." Aile Started.

"She took care of us!!!" Aireana finished. "Let's Go!!!!!" The Twins Hopped onto the Teleporter thingy!! Everyone sighed and hopped on after.

*~*~*~*

*skip ahead to meeting Charle *

"Aunt CHARLE!!!!!" 

"Aile-Aile… Aire-re" Charle Frahma hugged the girls.

"Uhmm" they both said.. looking embarrassed.

"Rosie Darling!!!!" 

_"How about you and me go somewhere??" Aile said to Lavitz mentally. _He nodded.

"Auntie Charle… I'm going to show him around Ulara…"

"Sure Honey Go right on ahead." Charle said then got back into the Conversation with the others.

"I was beginning to think you didn't care anymore…"

"Me not care about you never… Just Aireana and me.. we haven't seen each other since we were 13… and She had faked her death then." She Hugged Lavitz.

"I understand now… Why didn't you say that??"

"I don't know.." She Grinned she stood on tip toe.

"You look so beautiful when you smile…" He said.

"you spoiled the moment jerk…" She pulled away.

"Sorry.. can you forgive me??" 

"Hmm Yeah… Buy me a new Staff.. I think I prefer the attacks you taught me!"

"Fine!!!" He Dragged her off to the Teleporter to the Weapon Shop and Bought Her The Angel Staff. It was heavier than her last staff but it was really made out of the best wood possible (Meaning her last weapon) It Gives her twice as much SP Every time she Hits. 

"Thank you Lavitz!!!" She hugged him and they walked around town until after dark. They were sitting Near the Roses Miranda Despises so much looking up at the Stars. Not too long later Dart came around with the rest of the Crew. Miranda Frowned in Disgust.

"We're heading for Rouge tomorrow!!!!" Haschel said slight Drunkenly. (He's been drinking.. he he he)

"Okie-dokie-pokie!!!!" Aireana said out of nowhere.. "Sorry.." She said noticing the stares.

"It's ok…" Lavitz Said laughing at her oddness along with Aile.

"That was.. weird." Meru giggled.

"Let's get to bed… We have to leave early tomorrow!" Aile Suggested.. everyone was shocked… She was normally the last one to bed and hated going too..

"Sure…" They all walked behind Aile and Lavitz… Happy over their Happiness… but feared what would happen if one of them got killed in the last battle. They tried not to think about it but it was hard not to. Apparently Aile and Lavitz were thinking the same.. sad part is most likely it would be Lavitz to go….. He was still mostly Human.. and Aile's Bond With her Twin AND Miranda … kind of forbade anything from happening to her unless by chance they both died.

       The next morning Everyone left.. with a big Honor from the Winglies in Ulara. They had Walked Silently over to Rouge.

"Man this place brings back memories." 

"I think we have to talk to the Mayor…." Albert mumbled While Aireana Brushed his hair Violently. "That Hurts, You know!!!" He yelled.

"Sorry… But I'm Not Aile… Aile was always gentle when doing other people's hair." Aire sighed and put the brush away.

"It's ok…" Albert sighed. As They went to talk to the mayor of Rouge. Aireana and Aileana walked away to See Martel.

"Hi Martel…"

"Are there two of you now Aile??"

"Yeah.. this is my twin sister Aireana."

"She's sick??" She pointed to the Girl who was deathly pale.

"Yes.. And I never found all of the Stardust." Martel Sighed. 

" I think you can help Aireana." Aile said. Then her sister kneeled by the girl and both started Glowing. Aireana let go seconds later. Color slowly returned to the Girls' Cheeks.

"She should be fine now…" Airea said. "just let her rest a bit."

"T-Thank you…" Martel was just so happy.. and stunned.

"No problem…." The girls said Then The whole place seemed to rumble…

"They Did it!!!" The Twins Yelled And Hopped out the Window Aire floated down.. Lavitz caught his falling Angel.

"Where were you??"

"Helping someone…" She Said.

"When you should've been helping us find the City of Aglis?!?!" Albert said. Aire began massaging his shoulders.

"Sorry Albe… A life was kind of in need… and I wanted to help… and I know if we don't Hurry the world would be destroyed… So don't try and give me that big speech.. but it didn't take long did it??"

"I guess not…" He sighed and climbed into the boat and they headed for Aglis.

*~*~*~*~

 The group had made it safely to Aglis. It was a different setting the dragoons admitted. When they got there they met a Creature named Ruff. They soon met up with Another name Phewey who kept babbling on about the psychedelic bomb. When they met Decal Miranda became annoyed with these creatures since they seemed to continually say their names before and after each sentence. Meru was the one to realize they were created by magic.

"Who are You?" Aireana noticed a man watching them.

"I'm Sven… I keep this place going."

"Yeah… with magic…" Aile said.

"Yes… Well you see I know why you're here.. to protect the signet sphere. But I need you all to do something for me… I will need your power to make the psychedelic bomb."

"Uhmm.. ok I guess." Dart said. Everyone else agreed.

"Dart… Wait with my while we watch the others?" Sven said. Dart nodded and watched his friends take their respectable place.

*~*~*~*~*~*

{Kongol's}

"Rose is not my enemy any more… Rose is on the same side as kongol." Kongol watched the holographic rose go through him. Then Emperor Doel appeared.

"Kongol, Why are you with the enemy."

"They aren't my enemy anymore. They are My Friends."

"What happened to my dream of equal species. They are stopping us."

"No.. They are my friends and I will see this through." Kongol took Doel's sword. Then Buckle appeared.

"You have passed..Uck!!"

(Now I know this was wrong.. but oh well..tra la la)

*~*~*~*~*~

{Miranda's}

"Hello!!" She called impatiently then Buckle appeared.

"You are annoying…Uck!!"

"And SO are you.. bug off!!!" Miranda said angrily.

"Fine I will go!! Uck!!" Then everything got black.

"What happened…"

"We're Dead…Without me.. UCK!! This place cannot exist so we're both dead."

"I can't be dead I haven't done any thing yet!!! I have to help the others!!!" The light came back

"We're Alive!!!"

"You're Still annoying."

"SO are you Uck!!!!"

*~*~*~*~

{Albert}

"King Albert!!!"

"Minister Noish…"

"The Eastern country is Attacking Serdio… We need you to come back fast."

"I'm Sorry Minister Noish… but I believe you can handle it and I still have to help the others" Albert said without a second thought.

"Yippee.. the king passed… and Don't worry there is no such thing as the Eastern country." Buckle said. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That was a Hard choice…." Dart said.

"Yes… but one life is just as important and many.." Sven said.

**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

{Meru}

"Gosh I'm bored.. there's nothing in here."

"Meru You said you'd avenge my Sister's death!!!" Bardel showed up

"Whoa!!!" She was shocked beyond belief. Especially since he was readying a fire ball for her. She Closed her eyes waiting for impact only to find Guaraha over her.

"Move!!! She said she would avenge my sister's death but she's just Following Humans She must Die."

"Excuse me but do you think I could do anything When I'm DEAD!!!!" She yelled.

*~*~*~~*~*~*~

{Haschel}

"Claire…." Haschel said just sitting there Remembering the day she left.

"if you could change the past would you??" Buckle asked.

"No… There was nothing I could really do." 

*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!

{Rose}

"Why and I standing here??"

"Listen… I was to give you a test.. but seeing what you've been through…is more than enough to me proving your courage." Sven said.

"You've been doing things on your own too?"

"Yes… but don't close the others off…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

{Aireana}

"Hi Aireana…" Lloyd's face came up.

"Daddy!!" She said crying. She ran up to hug the guy but he disappeared.

"Hi Laurie.." (She used her middle name as her first name when she met Dart and Zeig.)

"Zeig…"

"Is that how you address your father."

"Father?!?! You Killed my blood father!!!!"

"But He Was Getting in they way of our plans…"

"And SO Was my sister and you didn't kill her."

"She's no threat… So come on.. We can finish this together." Zieg Held his hand out to the girl in red. She slowly reached for it but snatched her hand back.

"Dad.. I love you… but I did love my blood father too." She said. Then Zeig Disappeared and Buckle came and told her she passed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

{Lavitz}

"Hello…" Aireana said.

"Oh Hi Aire.." He said looking up from the Floor.

"What were you thinking about?" She sat next to him.

"Just things." 

"Like my sister?"

"So what if I am?"

"I mean why would you spend so much time with that ditzy sister of mine!!" She spat out.

"What?!?!" Lavitz was stunned. "But she's your sister!!!"

"Yeah the Ditzy one." She Straddled his waist.

"No… You don't realize I love her."

"No.. it's just deep lust." She leaned in to kiss him. He put his hands up.

"Now that's just Wrong.. now I know Aile can be a forgiving person but I'd be surprised if she didn't hate you for this." Lavitz said then Aile disappeared and Buckle was there.

"Buckle!!!" He backed up.

"Uck!! You're funny! Uck!!!"

*~~**~`

"Dart go in.. I want to talk with Aile…" Sven said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{Aile}

"Hiya Sven!" She Saw the Wingly come in.

"Hi…" He said sitting on the ground with her.

"So What's going on?? The others passed their Test thing yet?"

"Yeah… but I have a question for you…"

"Shoot!" She said.

"What would you do if anything happened to one of your friends…"

"I don't know…" She was shocked by the question. "Well it would have to depend on what's happening… Cause if it was my fault they got hurt or killed.. I think I'd be mortified for life. But if it was like in the final battle to save the world… I'd still feel bad but.. I'd have to move on I guess…" She said.

"Why would you be sad…"

"That's a no-brainer. I love them all… Sure they're all weird and Quirky…. But That's what makes this group a great group I mean how often do you find a Brave Dare-devil, a King, a wingly, 2 dragon angels, a knight, a Survivor of the original dragon campaign, a giganto, a sacred Sister, and a Martial arts teacher in one group .." She Said smiling. "It's not normal… I think that's why I'd worry… cause I can actually fit in since I normally don't with Winglies or humans."

"That's wonderful." Sven said.  They came out the same time Dart was through.

"Now let's see the out come." Sven said. Moments later. "Wow your courage must have overloaded the machine look what cam out!! A Psychedelic Bomb X"

"Cool!!" Meru said. They all began making their way to The Signet Sphere. When they got there ,Kraken Went Ballistic.

"It's Possessed." Sven said.

"Dad!!" Dart Drew his Sword Aire with her Bow and arrow!!"

"Dart… Laurie.. are not only drawing your weapons against your own father but at the plan of the great Soa??"

"Shut up!!!!" Aireana said.

"Fine then, So be it!!!" Zeig said making the beast attack.

"Aile!!! Laurie Let's Go!!!"

"It's Aireana or Aire From now on Dart!!!" Aire yelled just before getting first attack She had begun aiming for weak points.

"GUST OF WIND DANCE!!!!" Aile yelled her attack.

"MOONSTRIKE!!!"  
  


{Blah.. Side lines} (You knew this was coming right??)

"Is it Me or has everything on Aile Increased??" Haschel asked.

"It's the Twin Thing." Sven said. "They have the bond that evens everything out to the others."

"Makes Sense…" Lavitz said.

"YOU know what I don't get.. is how did they not know of each other's presence before they saw each other." Rose said.

"Evil presence.." Miranda said. "Something was obviously wrong when she met Zieg… The evil presence that changes one twins heart can cut the connection."

"Careful… Aile's Using Death Dimension…" Meru said.

"You're actually paying attention??"

"Yes… Cause if I don't know any slick tricks to get the enemy by.. then the world could end…" Meru said. Everyone shrugged.

{Normal P.O.V}

"Get out of here!!" Sven Rushed the group out of the exploding Room The door Closed.

"Sven!!"__

_"Aile… Keep going.. and save the world for the others…"_ he thought knowing she'd get it. _"now go… Trust me…and stay strong"_ The Room Exploded. She Closed her eyes.

"I will…" She whispered. "Come on guys… The City of Zenebatos is waiting for us…" Aile Said…  The others just Kept Silent and walked on to find their next destination.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lea_d: OMG I'm SO sorry so sorry Albee!!

Albert: Sorry my Foot how long has it been since you posted a Chapter in this story?!?!?!"

Lea_d: Maybe 3 months…

Albert: That's Too Long!!!

Lea_d: I'm Sorry I'll Play pretty pretty princess with you!!!

Heero: Pretty Pretty Princess??

Albert: No body's play pretty pretty princess!!!

Heero: Ohhh… man!!!

Lea_d: Random Word Game??

Quetre: Or how about some tea..

Zechs: I Don't know but it better be good… Albert's so angry his hair is sicking up in every direction… 

Duo: Dude!!! He's turning into a super saiyan!!!

Lea_d: NO he's not… He's standing in front of a flashlight and put a lot of Heir gel in his hair.

Albert: You just had to ruin my fun didn't you!!

Lea_d: yeah… So Shut up and Sit down.. I've got a new game to play…. It's called Let's All jump Albert.

Every guy: YEAH!!!!

Albert: Can't do that… the Queen of Rutha will destroy you.

Lea_d: Fine… We'll Play pretty pretty princess… and everytime you lose you have to say a random word jump the hopschotch borad and down a whole  bottle of scotch.

Albert: WHOO SCOTCH YEAH BABY!!!

Sephiroth: Ok well I'm doing spoilers I guess… everyone goes to Zenebatos… Change the laws there… then go to that other magical city (Lea_d Can't remember right now) And finally make their way to the moon….

Lea_d: ok….. so what do we tell everyone guys??

Every guy (except Albert who's already guzzling scotch): REVIEW!!!!!


	9. The City of Zenebatos (Hai i know it's s...

Disclaimer: I don't own LoD or the characters except For Aileana!! 

And I don't own any characters named later in my end-of-chapter-INSANITY!!!!!

"What do you mean no Wingly maagic sensed here!!!!!" Meru yelled at the bot that wouldn't let them go past because they don't detect her magic.

"Meru Calm down." Albert said.

"Calm down?!?! Hello you have two half winglies and a full blooded wingly..I have the right mind to blast you to bloddy Hell!!!!!" She yelled.

"Meru.. we just have to change a few laws…" Aile said hiding behind Lavitz in case she decided to lash out on her.

"Oh… ok.." Meru said and they all let their faces drop at how quickly she dropped her'anger' act. They followed 4 feet behind her… no one was sure of what she would do. It took forever but after sometime they had finally had gotten that Law Changed problem was that they kept getting arrested.

     They were finally able to get into the place with the signet sphere. When they got there, they kept constantly hearing the word 'guilty' around them. They kept walking

"What's going on?? Aireana asked.

"A Trial.." Albert whispered. They stood up tall when they mentioned everyone's names. Then they were senteced to death.

"DEATH?!?!?!?" Everyone asked and they found themselves face with 3 people: Vector, Kubila, and Selebus.

"It seems we're gonna have to fight to get out of here alive!!!" Rose said drawing her sword.

"Rose… Aireana.. get ready.." Dart said getting into battle stance.

"HARD BLADE!!!"

"MOONSTRIKE"

"BREEZY DYNAMO!!!" (Don't hurt me.. she grew up with Dart for a long time..)

{Side Lines}

"Where are we supposed to go after here??" Miranda  asked

"I think that city of Death place.. Mayfil." Haschel said Making Aileana look up slightly terrified.

"Something wrong??" Albert sat down next to his sister.

"Uhmmm no?" She said then found the pendant Lavitz had given her pretty interesting. "Well It is something but I'm hoping I'm wrong…" She added quietly catching Kongol's attention. Just when the battle ended with Dart and his usual final blow everyone had found out that once again Zeig was behind the whole ordeal.

**'Aileana….' **

**'you again.. why can't you leave me alone?!?!' she thought angrily.**

**'Because you're part of me…'**

**'Part of you??'**

**'Shana isn't the real moon child, did you know that??'**

**'Yes, she is.. she has the strange powers.. you know like glowing blue and everything else.'**

**'Well, she's one of keys to set the destruction of your world free..'**

**'Keys??'**

**'Yes, did you know that since the winglies split the being into two parts… one being it's soul the other it's body.. but what few people know is that it's not just one being that was split. There's another being.. Without her the Virage Embryo can't destroy the planet. He can't function with out the Virage Mistress. She keeps him in control so to speak.. Anyway she too has a missing soul…"**

"Hey Aileana!!!!!!" Meru was snapping her fingers in Aileana's face not getting any type of response.

"I noticed she had been acting strange before but.." Kongol trailed off.

"I noticed too…" Haschel said.

"What's wrong with her?!?!" Rose kneeled in front of her looking slightly terrified for Aileana's well being. Then she noticed that her mind wasn't with everyone. "She's not here… her mind is elsewhere.."

**'Missing soul??'**

**'Yes, Aileana… Missing soul." Then a woman with long brown hair appeared in front of her eyes. 'I was supposed to be that soul.'**

**'You.. but you're so young.. and pretty..'**

**'Aileana.. I'm sorry if I scared you away from me by invading your mind like this.. I just wanted to see my daughter again…' The woman was now crying humming a familiar tune.**

**'Mom..' Aileana reached her had out to touch the woman and she was solid and warm. Aile couldn't help but trace her face with her small hands.**

**'I'm Sorry honey but it seems the soul was passed onto you.'**

**'Me?? Why??'**

"Aileana Wake up!!!" Rose shook her but then Aileana blinked at tears were streaming down her face.

"It's me…" She murmured quietly.

"What do you mean but 'It's me'??" Rose said.

"Mom…" Aileana kept murmuring but no life filled her eyes yet.

'because you're smart, beautiful, strong and loving. You have a strong head, and you are stable enough to hold the power. Shana's too nice to have the Virage embryo's soul.. that's why it reacts so negatively towards her.. you have to help her.. she could die if the whole thing is done incorrectly.'

'Will I see you again mom??'

'Not yet.. but soon.. you'll see' The woman smiled and left after planting a kiss on her hand.

"Aileana?!?!" 

"hmm??" She blinked a couple of times then smiled.

"Are you ok??" Albert asked.

"Just fine.." She said softly standing up wobly. "A little dizzy but other than that ok.." She nearly fell.

"I got you.." Kongol offered and carried her on one of his shoulders.

"Are you sure??" Rose occupied his other shoulder.

"Positive…." She said Making herself comfortable and fell asleep using kongol's head as a pillow. They made it to the transporter and were in Mayfil, The City of death. She shot up with a start.

"Zackwell…"Aileana Murmured quietly.

"He's here??" Aireana asked.

"Can't you feel his presence??" She asked her twin shivering at the cold air around them. "It's so cold here…" She said jumping from Kongol's shoulder. (Far jump man…) and landed on the ground with a soft thud and took off running out of sight.

"Aileana??" Lavitz asked. Se was changing and he didn't like it much. The group slowly made thei way through the city of death going against the dragons they had previously fought to set their spirits free. Then they came to the most unfamiliar one. It was a lavender Aura to it. She wasn't upset or anything.. she was just there. Rose identified it as the Perennial Dragoon, Princess of dragons.

"Rose.. why exactly doesn't the Princess have her own Powers??" Dart asked the question on everyone's mind.

"She's a young Dragon. Before Divine went crazy winglies killed her before she learned her own. So when Diaz found her spirit he gave her the ability to choose others before her own stregnth comes out. Which Reminds ME Aile has one more attack to learn sice she has mine, and Albert's.." Rose thought aloud. They kept walking and still no Sign of Aileana.

"Is it just me or is anyone else worried about Aileana.." Haschel broke the quiet silence. "I mena we've been all over this place and we can't find her… and you!!" He looked at Lavitz.

"Don't even bother.. he's worried just like the rest of us." Albert said. "He just doesn't like to express that often."

"It's not true… I was just thinking.." Lavitz said, but his ears picked up something.

"What the hell are you doing here?!?!"

"I just want to know why did you turn everyone against me." Aileana's voice rang out. The whole group sprinted forward. (Think of where you meet Lavitz again) They saw Aileana looking pretty bruised up talking to a sick looking fellow.

"Because you changed the fates."

"Me??" She gasped out.

"Yes, and you did it for your own selfish reasons!!!" 

"What exactly did I do wrong??"

"Save that boy.. the one you care about so much."

"What do you know of him?!?!"

"That day you let him live, he was to die. Die so he'd have a final battle here with me controlling his soul. A battle against his friends.. one that I was to win."

"You wouldn't have Won anyway!! His heart is too pure for you to completely handle…" She said. "Zackwell, you're selfish… I didn't know he was to die and even if I had I wouldn't have let him. Too many people depend on him. If I'm Selfish for finding love when I turned you down all those years ago then I guess I'm guilty as charged." She shivered again.

"But it's ok.. the others will take your soul for calateral." Zackwell said ready to strike her when an arrow hit him dead on and a battle persued.

"ROD TYPHOON!!!" Albert started the attacks.

"HARD BLADE!!!" Rose attacked.

"MOONSTRIKE!!!"

{Sidelines}

"What the hell were you thinking?!?!" Aireana held her sister.

" I had to do something.. they would've killed us all." Aileana shot back, while Miranada healed up her bruises.

"Why??" Lavitz asked.

"Because I saved you… instead of just fighting tha sicko they'd be fighting your soul too."

"Talk about a real love story.." Aireana pouted when she stood next to Kongol.

"I Think it's sweet yet. Depressing. Sweet because they're perfect, depressing because it makes you wish you found someone like that."

"I know what you mean K-man." Aireana said sending a small smile at Kongol.

"Are you ok??" Albert asked when Miranda was finished. "I didn't get to ask you that after you blanked out on us earlier."

"I'm fine… it's a lot to explain.. but I'll explain it later." She said as Zackwell disappeared for the final time. 

"Are you ok??" Rose asked.

"I'm fine…" She said then there was silence. "SO is everybody ready to Rescue Shana or do I have to lead us there??" She said everyone gave her a smile and left to find their way to the moon.

*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

LeaD *sings: If I had a million dollars… I'd buy you a house!!!

Albert is glaring at her. 

LeaD: What??… so I haven't updated for a few monthes…

Heero: That's not it.. he's stilll upset tha you ruined his Super Saiyan bit.

LeaD: Is that all?!?! Geez and I thought it was something actually sane.

Quatre: As much as I'd hate to break it to you.. you're not sane.

LeaD: Q-man… 

Quatre: It's true though.

LeaD: ok…

Wufei: Onnas…

Lead thinks…: Hmmm *smirks * IT is the East and Wufei is the Sun.

Wufei: LeaD Lead Wherefor art thou.. ONNA!!!!! (Get hjit in the head with a toilet by a random reader.)

LeaD:Funny Wufei.

Albert: Why must I suffer with all of this craziness?!?!?

LeaD:It's not just you!!! Dart is suffering too!! (Opens a closet door and dart is running on the hamster wheel lookin VERY dehydrated) He keeps the electricity running when I don't pay the electric bill.

Dart: Water… 

LeaD: What??

Dart: Water…

LeaD:Who??

Dart: WATER!!!!!

LeaD: What?? Oh hey Duo hand me a bottle of water??

Duo tosses her the water.

LeaD: Gosh Dart I don't see how you can run like that… just watching you is making me thirsty. *Drinks some of the water. * No ice?!?!*Dumps the whole bottle of water on the floor * Can I have water with Ice in it or something. What's wrong with you?? 

Dart whimpering: Water….

Treize: Why do you still have him in there??

LeaD: what do you mean??

Zechs: You paid your electric bill three days ago.. you don't' have to steal it from the neighbors anymore with that hamster wheel.

LeaD: Three days already.. sorry Dart.. *Dart falls out of the closet face first. * What do we say guys??

Everyone but Dart: Review!!

Dart: Water…..


	10. I didn't give up completely on this oneu...

Disclaimer: I don't own LoD or the characters except For Aileana and Aireana!! 

And I don't own any characters named later in my end-of-chapter-INSANITY!!!!!

Chapter 10

The moon that never sets… the end is near.

A/N: Try not to let my story be perfect to the game. I changed it up a bit to my liking! And things will definitely be wrong and a bit confusing since I skip ahead on many parts…but you'll understand!! Oh and since I doubt everyone fights in battles I'll take up battle time with side conversations!!!! 

_( )= what I have to say_

_= whispering_

_[ ]= are thoughts_

_*~*~*~*~ is new section_

"We will have to go to the core of the moon…" Rose pretty much pointed out the obvious. "It's a difficult task." She awaited any answer but received none.

            The whole group had been silent. They finally made it to the moon and they weren't sure what to make of it. They looked at their surroundings and in each person worry built up. They worried for each other, finally they had people they could actually count on and if someone died it would be heart breaking. They were worried if they would be able to save the earth from the trouble, and they were worried for the favorite couple in the group. If either of the two were to die the other would live physically but would probably die bit by bit on the inside.

"We can do this…" Aileana sighed before tilting her head to one side then the other allowing her joints to crack and stretch. "We have to do this…" She looked at everyone with a smile on her face. They looked at her as if she was mildly insane, how could she smile when so much was on the line. "I know I might be a little crazy but… we knew from the start it would be a difficult task and it could be harder to save Shana but..." She saw all the somber faces before turning her eyes down. "I'll be quiet now."

"No… you're right, I came all this way to save Shana and I won't let her down now." Dart said and the group got themselves together and headed on forward to save Shana and the world from total destruction. As they continued on lights flashed all about, when they cleared they found themselves on a grass area. The quizzical faces proved what they were all they inking…' did we get sent back to earth?!?'

"We're still on the moon if that's what you're all thinking."

"…"  Miranda just sped off without even waiting for the cries of worry that followed. She stopped short when she came across a big red rose stuck in the ground. When the rose opened up inside was a face… on that Miranda knew well. "Mother…" She whispered gently to herself. She almost thought she was going insane when the rose spoke to her. 'Yeah, now I know I've been spending way too much time with Aileana… her insanity is rubbing off on me.' Miranda looked at the rose as it seemed to beg for her forgiveness. She eventually agreed to forgive her mother and seemed to have reunited with the other.

            When she returned the silence hadn't changed. Everyone was silent and heavy with worry,  and that's what scared her the most. The chatter box known as Aileana would've been trying to lift everyone's spirits and reassuring everyone that when it was all over that she would throw a big party when it was over, but she seemed somber herself. The girl was much too quiet and even more so was putting distance between her and Lavitz… something was terribly wrong and she knew what it was, but no one had time to really say anything because what they say next was strange.

"Bale?" Albert spoke up first. Everyone seemed to be just as puzzled as he was. 

"It's only part of it." Aileana said. Everyone spotted the Inn and agreed it would be a good idea to rest for a couple of minutes seeing how they really didn't have the chance to rest ever since Kongol had waken up that bug at the divine tree. She sighed and followed the others into the inn. They sat for a little bit before a song came on the piano nearby. There was a woman there playing a song that Haschel recognized easily as well as Dart. 

"That's Claire's favorite song." He said gaining everyone but Aileana's attention… She was off making sure the stocks were filled. The group then headed out again on the journey to the core only to be stopped by Haschel. Before them stood a girl in what appeared to be fighting clothes and then she walked though what seemed to be a mirror.

*~*~*~*~*~*

             They followed that girl to yet another mirror and Haschel had gone in after her. Despite Haschel's fighting knowledge the girl had given him some trouble. Quite a few time he tried talking  to her but she seemed bent on destroying him, almost as if she hated his guts through and through. The fight had continued on for a little bit longer before Haschel had finally found a way to stop her ruthless attacks and stopped her in her tracks. The fight had ended and once again the group set out without any further delay. Before anyone could blink an attack by a dragon had been made on them and the group split up to save their lives. Dart, Rose, and Aileana went one way and the others a completely different way.

"Where are we now?" Meru groaned shaking herself of the dust that clung to her body. 

"If we knew do you think we'd still be sitting here with dumb looks on our faces??" Miranda snapped nastily. 

"Let's keep moving…" Haschel pointed to the direction where Lavitz had been searching for any sign of his beloved and the other two that were with her. Everyone headed out and Lavitz sighed.

"She probably split up with Rose and Dart." Aireana said placing a hand on his shoulder. Before long Kongol had walked away from everyone and saw a figure… one who he identified as his brother Indora. 

*~*~*~*~

"Ow!" Aileana resisted the urge to touch the spot the dragon hit her at. She stared up at the black dragon in front of her face. Apparently all they could do is block until they came up with a weak spot on it to attack… the weak spot Rose refused to reveal. She got back into stance knowing she couldn't hold on too much longer… something about being on the moon that never sets has been draining her energy rapidly.

"His weak spot is his heart! You can only get it after he does his laser." Rose finally admitted, unfortunately the message fell upon Dart's ears alone as Aileana had finally lost all consciousness. Within moments the dark dragon had been defeated much Rose's disappointment.

"We have to get her to an inn." Dart reached a hand out to grab her but yanked it back. "Quickly, she's out with fever." He said striking immediate shock to the other female's system. Without hesitation they lifted the half human, half wingly and hoisted her over Dart's shoulder. They rushed to the Inn and had occupied another room unaware that the others were there already. "This isn't good… she's not even perspiring out any of the heat." He said and Rose just left to go find a buck and to retrieve some cool water. She found the bucket with little problem but nearly ran into Albert on the way back.  She slowly turned her eyes up at the king who immediately noticed a change in her.

"Your sister is ill." Rose said simply. "She has come down with a fever."

"This could slow down our journey."

'If my suspicions are correct it might speed us up.' She thought silently before long crashing was heard from the room she and Dart had previously been in and the rest of the group left the room the had been and they saw rose drop the small bucket of water and run to the other room. She saw Dart with his sword out trying to protect himself from a blow from Aileana's staff.

"Hey Aile-ail… What are you doing??" Meru stepped forward to touch her shoulder but only got smacked by the girl. Everyone stared at her... she was definitely not herself. 

"You will all die here." She said breaking the inn window open and jumped from it and took off running.

"Lavitz… your girlfriend is psycho!" Meru said holding her stomach.

"That wasn't her. We must hurry if we wish to truly save her, Shana and the planet." Rose said with renewed confidence to get the group to continue. They left in silence while Aireana hushed Lavitz to keep his cool.

*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
"This place sure doesn't know how to bring up one's past." Meru said rejoining the group after her fight with the Archangel. "I guess I'm just lucky it shows part of your past."

"Why? Have something you don't want to share with the rest of us?" Miranda poked the girl who covered her mouth turning an odd shade of red. Lavitz looked around the surrounding areas before stopping in his tracks making Kongol nearly trip over him.

"Could you warn someone when you stop like that?" Kongol complained.

"What do you know that the rest of us don't?" Lavitz turned his eyes to Rose. He had kept his patience up until now. He wanted to know exactly what happened to Aileana and why she had promised death to them all. That couldn't have been her talking really… "You always seem to know what's going on…." His tone lightened and Rose sighed.

"There wasn't just one Moon Child." She admitted. "There were two Ultimate Virages. The Virage Embryo and the Virage Mistress... Both did tremendous damage in the Dragon Campaign. I had heard rumors that once the Moon child for the Virage Embryo was in place the Virage Mistress would return as well." She said looking at the shocked faces all around.

"And my sister is that Mistress?"

"Apparently your mother had been the original but with the extraordinary powers y our sister possessed the Mistress left your mother going to Aileana." She told the king. "But if we are going to save her and Shana and the world we have to go!!" She was becoming impatient and they rushed forward only to be met by Zeig. He attacked them, mainly at Dart and took the dragoon spirit once more. A smile crept onto his face as it shone for him.

"After all this time it still remembers." He said turning into a dragoon in no time. Dart looked at the man with mixed emotions but felt no need to say a word because it was obvious after all they went through with him they were eventually going to fight him. Rose stepped forward to one of Dart's sides while Miranda came forth wanting to express some anger.

            The battle wasn't very long and everyone fighting and on the sidelines had been silent. There was too much at stake right now to slack off completely like they had before… there was too much to think about, but thoughts came to an end when something strange began to happen to Zeig… like another person was emerging. Another person _was _emerging… Melbu Frahma.

"I almost missed the fun." A voice uttered from above them. It was Aileana floating above them all, but she looked different. Her clothes weren't the lavender they had grown accustomed to seeing her in, and her aura had a different feel to it. Nothing was the same about her, almost as if she had already merged with the Virage Mistress already. "Soon my beloved shall arise and together we will carry out the wish of Soa." The voice said… it definitely wasn't her voice and it disturbed the hell out of everyone. 

            She watched the scene unfold before them as Melbu Frahma made his short explanation of how he lived before he absorbed Shana's powers and merged with the Virage Embryo. 

"Then I will stop you myself." A familiar voice came from nowhere as Lloyd appeared dragon buster in hand. A fight ensued with Lloyd showing off the power of the Divine Dragon but before long Melbu Frahma attacked him, killing off the man.

"Perfect…." She sneered placing herself in front of the man who seemed ready to attack her as well. "You cannot harm me; I give you the power needed for the destruction of all the earth." Her words were slow and held a deadly meaning. She reached a hand forward and the power of the man before them increased immensely, before she had been sucked up inside of the Embryo herself. The battle then soon began.

"I'll fight." Rose stepped forth once again with the dragon buster in her hand.

"I will too." Aireana said.

"Are you sure??" 

"Positive." She looked at the spot where her father had been before the body disappeared. 'For the family I will fight…' She thought to herself before the surrounding areas seemed to change as if it were alive.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lea_D: HELLO PEOPLE!!!! *Crickets chirp* Hello?? Anyone there??  
Albert: Well of course they wouldn't be there… it's been a year since you last updated this fic!!  
Lea_D: ok so it has been a while since I last updated but Uhmmm yeah you see my play station broke and I was traumatized and so much other stuff in my life happened.  
Albert: Just save it… the readers aren't coming back.  
Lea_D pouted: I'm sure some would come especially after the heartfelt chapter I just wrote.

Heero: I'd hate to admit it but the king is right this time.

Lea_D: Not you too Heero!!!! *Sits on the floor and cries* I brought you that nice new Pretty Pretty princess game set.

Heero: I wanted a BratZ doll.

Lea_D: Oh…. 

Duo: Don't worry babe!!! I'll do the spoilers for you anyway!!  
Albert: What the hell it's worth a shot… I'll do them too.  
Lea_D you guys are so sweet!! I'm gonna go see if I can find Dart and the rest of the Gundam guys. *Runs off*

Duo: As my beautiful wife has planned the fight will begin with  Melbu Frahma

Albert: And my Friend will wind up traumatized in so many ways I don't see how he could live with it. 

Duo: By friend he means Lavitz…

Albert: They know that braid boy! 

Duo's eyebrow twitches: Anyway they bring back Aileana from the Mistress' powers and Uhmm…

Albert: Someone 'dies' and then the ending will happen but we can't say what'll happen.  
Lea_D returned looking heart broken: No one's here but you three. I guess I can't finish this fic.

Dart and the others walked in hearing the last sentence.

Trowa: You can do it!!!

Lea_D: You guys are here??

Quatre: We had to restock on scotch since a certain king drank it all!!! *Albert whistles 'innocently'*

Sephiroth: And Hair Gel since someone wanted to be Super Saiyan again. *Albert again whistles innocently*

Zechs: And someone ate all the food. *Lea_D Whistles innocently*

Lea_d: Ok let's see if it'll still work... tell the people guys?  
Guys: REVIEW!!!


	11. Shattered WorldsBattle ends making amend...

Disclaimer: I don't own LoD or the characters except For Aileana and Aireana!! I also do not own 'If you still believe…' It's by the wonderful people who sing it and whoever wrote it.

And I don't own any characters named later in my end-of-chapter-INSANITY!!!!!

Chapter 11

I Still Believe

A/N: Try not to let my story be perfect to the game. I changed it up a bit to my liking! And things will definitely be wrong and a bit confusing since I skip ahead on many parts…but you'll understand!! Oh and since I doubt everyone fights in battles I'll take up battle time with side conversations!!!! 

_( )= what I have to say_

_= whispering_

_[ ]= are thoughts_

_*~*~*~*~ is new section_

                The fight had been going on for some time. The Embryo had changed forms twice already and they weren't sure if they were even making a dent in its life support, not that it was an exciting thing to do because well, someone they cared deeply about was part of that being right now…

"Give up! It's futile!" She bubbled from the creature. Her laughter was so cold that it gave them all chills. 

                It wasn't her, it couldn't be her. No, the one inside the Embryo wasn't the same girl who had won the heart and saved the life of a strong knight, she wasn't the girl who was the king's sister, and she wasn't the girl who would turn a grim moment to something silly and happy. She definitely wasn't the girl who had no problem with finding out she was the 'black monster' and knowing her harsh past. She wasn't the girl who befriended her and probably understood her better than the others.

                No, Another being had been inhibiting her body and it hurt her to death knowing that once the body was destroyed the soul would have no place to go and… she was practically killing the only person who understood her and treated her like a person, not a being that has lived for a thousand years. The thought made a single tear fall from her eyes and Melbu Frahma transformed for a third time.

"Hmm??" The Being inhibiting Aileana's body couldn't help but notice the single tear. She felt Aileana stirring inside, resisting the power.

"Look." Lavitz stared at the girl on top of the creature. "Something is wrong."  He looked at Aileana's body shake and shudder letting out a huge amount of power.

"You can't have your body back!!!" The Mistress shrieked and for a minute it seemed like Melbu Frahma was getting the life sucked out of him. 

                There seemed to be an internal conflict going on and Melbu Frahma was paying the price. A Final attack from the girl who seemed to mimic Dart's attacks killed off Melbu Frahma himself, but the power surge coming from the mistress had caused the Embryo to transform one more time; only this time a black cloud erupted enshrouding the entire being. This gave the Dragoons time to heal them. When the cloud vanished the body of Melbu Frahma hit the ground in several places at once to everyone's surprise.

"Oh Soa…" Shana looked as if she was going to toss her cookies all over the place. Suddenly an aura erupted from all the pieces on the ground and floated upward. They looked up at the being that had been once considered the Virage Embryo, but now it was a being that looked much like an ordinary Virage except the aura leaving Melbu Frahma's body was being absorbed into the beast's body and lavender marking covered it and it began to glow.

"I told you. You all would die here!!!" A voice rumbled and the glow took on a violet color and an attack was used on them… Death Dimension. The Damage hit the group with GREAT damage… more than what Rose's Death Dimension can do. It wiped out the energy of the three fighters leaving them took weak to stand.

"Aileana stop it!!!" Lavitz stood in front of the three who were fighting. Everyone looked at him as if he had inherited Aileana's insanity. Another wave of attack had been sent but he took it full force.

"Lavitz, she isn't there anymore. Get out the way before you get killed!"

"You're wrong…" Lavitz stood. "She in there… I know she is." He stood up weapon ready this time. Without hesitation Miranda and Albert were by his side.

                Without hesitation another battle ensued and this time the three fighting fought with all of their hearts and souls poured into it. They had already pulled Shana off to the side lines as well as Dart, Aireana, and Rose. The battle was rough for all three of the fighters. To fight a half sister, a foster sister and the love of your life only to have one or more of you die in the end… it's heartbreaking.

"Aileana…" Shana moaned out a bit leaning against Dart who was now healing himself. "Aileana, don't let the power consume you…" The voice wasn't Shana's voice at all but one that made the attack Aile was about to unleash stop. Shana stood and in a gentle motherly voice she spoke again. "Please stop it, my child."  The Mistress raised an eyebrow at the woman before getting ready to turn her attack on the female.

"Shana!" Dart was ready to get her but was held back by Rose.

"I'm sorry things turned out this way, honey, I really am. You shouldn't have to endure this pain nor should your friends." Shana's words continued. "But you are much stronger than I was to handle it. You are lucky to even be able to be aware of what you're doing, I would have not."

"Aware of what you're doing?" The words left the giganto's mouth without hesitation.

"It's like being stuck behind a glass window and your body is doing whatever it pleases." Shana spoke and tears seemed to fall from the girl's eyes. "See… you can defeat this power. The power feeds off of your loneliness and sadness, but look at your friends… you can see that you aren't alone nor are you sad anymore." Shana spoke once more before falling to the floor holding her chest. "Yes, you can have your body back Shana… Just remember that…"She paused and glanced at Albert and Aireana.  "…Albert, Aireana, and Aileana… I love you." The words left her mouth and Shana seemed a bit shaken up. 

"No!!! You can't!!!" The mistress yelled banging herself in the head with her own hands… but then her gaze fell upon each person in the group with tears shining over the brim. First she glanced at Shana and Dart as a memory flashed through the mistress' mind.

_"WOW!!! Look at the flowers!!!" Shana and Aile said "Humph" They turned away then turned back "I'm sorry" All done at the same time._

_"IS that all it took??" Dart Said…"Flowers"_

Then she looked over at Kongol and yet another memory flashed through her mind..

_"Wow Kongol… why do you talk in broken sentences all the time then?."_

_"Well Emperor Doel liked to seem intelligent and superior to the civilians of his castle and the city of Kazas and I thought it would bruise his ego if I showed to him that the one creature in his side of the kingdom that he tried to keep stupid enough to do what he says is actually intelligent… and I do it out of Habit." Kongol explained._

Then it was Haschel

_"Yeah… but Rose does have that certain mysterious charm… and that figure…and the hair that you want to run your finger through…"_

_"HASCHEL!!!"__ Everyone yelled as Shana started on a new set of tears._

_"Haschel that wasn't nice… Now I want you to go back you spot on this ship and stay there until you've thought about what you've done!!!!!" Aile yelled._

_"Yes…" Haschel walked away like a kid put in time out. Everyone blinked in astonishment._

_" I__ didn't think that would work…"_

More tears seemed to fall when she looked at the giganto…

"._.. So since you're actually intelligent like that know any great poems or anything??"_

_"No I still never learned how to read…"_

_"I'll teach you someday but I know a good one."_

_"Ok then you will have to tell it to me…"_

"I think she's coming through…" Rose uttered out watching a warm smile cross her face as she looked at Meru.

"Stupid girl…" She whispered but the mistress once again attempted to take over losing balance sending her staggering into the wall of rocks behind her making some fall. "STOP WITH ALL THE VOICES!!" The Mistress continued to struggle for control as a memory of the hyper Wingly came to mind.

_"You remind me of Aileana…" The platinum haired girl said and looks up at the sky oblivious to the fact everyone stopped and looked at her at the sound of Aile's name. "I wonder where she is anyway…"_

_"Um She as a new group of friends... and suddenly came across an old friend and doesn't recognize the face much…"_

_"You know this girl Aile?" Dart asked the girl turned around real fast_

_"Aile-ail??"___

_"Aile-Ail?!?!"__ The group said together confused_

_"M-M-MERU?!?!?!?__ OMG IT IS YOU!!!!!" Aile threw her arms around the girl…_

"No!!!!" The voice of the mistress screamed, destroying more of the area surrounding her. "Stop interfering!!!" The light around the Virage embryo, which had been controlled by the mistress now, had died out and more debris seemed to be falling.

"What's going on?"  Shana asked.

"She's rejecting the power." Zeig stood up shakily and without hesitation Rose was by his side to support him. He looked at her and a silent vow had been made between them.

"No…" Miranda said watching the embryo disappear and Aileana's body fell from a great height only to be covered by debris immediately after. Rose and Zeig broke their stare and closed their eyes. Rose lowered her head to keep from looking at the group. 

"You all must go if you expect to survive." She spoke slowly taking a sideways glance at Lavitz who seemed to have every last nerve in his body petrified. Those with Dragoon spirits transformed, but Dart hesitated.

"It's not fair… we barely got to know each other, Father." He said watching Rose and him head straight into the collapsing area to rest peacefully. Dart transformed with his newly acquired Dragoon spirit and he grabbed Shana and Aireana (a.k.a Laurie) while Albert went and grabbed his long time friend who seemed stunned to no end. Everyone looked at the place each wanting to grieve because of one person who touched a major spot in all of their hearts was gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Albert was sitting at his throne next to his new beloved wife who was now starting to show how far along she was with bearing his child. He gently ran his fingers through her hair before placing a loving kiss upon her cheek. A Gentle sigh escaped his lips proving his distress once more and she stopped reading to him from a book he chose.

"You still miss her?" Emille asked placing her hand upon the stomach that barely stuck out proving she indeed was going to have a child.

"I barely knew her, yet I knew her inside-out and upside-down." He said earning a smile out of her.

"If she's as happy as I remember her I'm sure she'd want you to move on happily with your life."

"That's something Lavitz seems to need to understand."

"Your Majesty..." A servant appeared. "A loud and violet woman has appeared at the castle doors wishing to see you in person."

"I don't care if he's ion the bath I need to see him in person!!" A Voice yelled bringing a gentle smile to Albert's face.

"Let her in before she kills someone." He said and the servant left and Miranda entered the room. "What a pleasant surprise."

"It is…" She looked at Emille with a smile. "Is she able to travel?" She noted the state of the woman.

"Why?" Albert asked.

"Well, Wink wants to invite you to her wedding and she requested that all of those who traveled with the dragoons be there." Miranda explained. "There will be a memorial service for those lost along the journey."

"A Joyous moment and a sad one at the same time…?"

"It was a request from her… and Lloyd." Miranda revealed to bring a perplexed look to Albert's face. "Yes he did survive indeed, but please come."

"Let's go…" Emille said grasping Albert's hand. "You'll finally get the closure you've been searching for." Albert searched her face before nodding.

"We'll be there, but Lavitz…"

"Don't worry about him… I'll be visiting him next…" Miranda said her good-byes and left the palace and headed towards the Slambert's household.

"Lavitz… I brought you lunch…" His mother knocked on the door pulling his attention from the window to his bedroom. He gave his mother a gentle smile before accepting the food.

"I don't see how you put up with me, mom." He gently sipped the soup.

"Well, it was a first love… and a true love so the pain of course would be twice as painful." She said sitting on his bed. "She really was something special wasn't she?"

"She was…" He said. "I…"

"Never felt more complete? Never wanted anything more to protect her from anything, keep her forever and cherish every moment and the time you did have together felt almost unreal?" His mother asked. "You felt as if it all was a dream, one that shouldn't ever have to end… one that deserves to be remembered forever?"

"Exactly..." He glanced back out of the window. "She was perfect. Everything about her and being with her made things easier to go through and deal with. Even when I first met her there was that instant attraction. It was strange, because it had been my fault for not looking at where I was going, but I couldn't help but be drawn to her… there was  something amazing about the being behind the half wingly thing."

"Then that's even more the reason why you should come with King Albert and Queen Emille to Mille Seaseau." A foreign voice caught his ear and he looked up and saw Miranda there with her hands on her hips. "Don't look so pleased to see me."

"I'm sorry; I didn't expect to see you."

"Its fine neither had Haschel, Aireana, Meru, Dart, Shana, Kongol, Albert and his beautiful wife." Miranda said. "Anyway I was sent here to see you personally by Lloyd. Somehow he managed to survive and is now marrying my sister Wink. It would be much appreciated if you were there especially for the   
Memorial service for those lost on the journey." Miranda blurted it all out at once.

"I'll take the tray." Mrs. Slambert grabbed the tray with an empty bowl and left the room.

"I can't…"

"Can't or won't?" Miranda asked. "It's been nearly a year and you're still mourning like it happened yesterday. I'd hate to say it but you know she'd want you to get on with your life!" She all but yelled but the sting of her hand proved how loud she really wanted to yell. "She was much too happy to let many things gloom her out and that's how she thought everyone should live. It was a possibility we all knew would happen. We all figured one or more of us would've gotten caught in there with our lives and we took it! Up until the last moment when she was still all there she tried to keep our spirits up and you know that. Just come for her father's sake."  Miranda put an envelope on his bed and walked out of the room as calm as anything.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
(Mille Seaseau)

"It's wonderful being back here to see the palace!" Shana spun in a circle proving how happy she was to be back in the crystal palace and in a beautiful blue dress again, before grabbing Dart's hand. "You look nice. I'm glad you dressed up for the occasion" She said watching him frown in his suit.

"I'm glad you like it…" Dart said partly regretting that he never really spent a lot of time in the palace.

"It's great to see that some things don't change… like the love between you two." An elderly voice spoke 

"Haschel and Kongol, you both made it!" Both Dart and Shana greeted the two.

"Don't forget me!" Aireana grinned from the perch she had upon Kongol's shoulder wearing a pretty red dress while Kongol managed to be dressed in a nice robe set that seemed to match Aireana's. Haschel on the other hand wore robes that were all in purple and white.

"Aireana, it's great to see you again." Dart greeted the girl who had been raised to be his sister. "You look well."

"Yeah well it happens when you live in a place like Rouge." She said. 

"Why am I not surprised you followed Kongol there?" Albert's voice rang out from behind the group talking. Currently he was standing there in an outfit similar to the one he wore on the journey only it was white and silver and Emille's dress was green trimmed in silver.

"Followed?!?! I did no such thing, Albee!" She said wincing a moment realizing she brought up old memories.

"So, ummm… Where's Lavitz…" Shana quickly changed the subject.

"I came if that's what you meant." Lavitz appeared at Albert's side in one of his outfits proving he had a high rank as a knight. Everyone seemed to smile when he arrived. Meru and Guaraha showed up next and amazingly Meru was quiet… and pouting.

"It's because she's all covered up for once." Guaraha provided.

"Glad you all made it." Miranda said making everyone gape.

"You're wearing a dress?!?!"

"Yes, I'm wearing a dress… But it has to be done for reasons later to be revealed, now go sit before the wedding sits." Miranda took a tone with full warning in it meaning she'd whip out the scary slapping hand if they don't move. 

                The wedding had been a beautiful ceremony despite the fact that it was still unbelievable that Lloyd did manage to survive. It was amazing how much love could be seen between the two especially a couple that barely got to know each other during the whole thing, but strangely they found solace in each other. It almost reminded everyone of yet another couple who had a perfect relationship…

"FOOD! FOOD!FOOD!FOOD!" Meru was jumping around 

"Not yet!" Guaraha said making Meru sit down and pout.

"I'm still mad about the dress you know."

"I know…" Guaraha sighed. "But there's the memorial service to go through." He said gently watching everyone's face grow solemn as they all snuck glances at the Knight. Lloyd made his way to the table with a small mischievous smile on his face.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said simultaneously before looking at one another then grinning.

"I'm just glad that each and every one of you was able to come." He said. "I can't really say that I'm close with all of you like my daughters have managed to do so, but it brings relief to see a familiar face during something so serious." Everyone looked almost lost at Lloyd's words.  He approached Lavitz as music began to play slowly to set the mood for what was next.

"How are you holding up?" Lloyd asked.

"Fine."  Lavitz sighed. "I've been better but I'll manage."

"Good, Good… just listen to me and listen well." Lloyd said as Wink walked out making some sort of introduction. "If you break her heart I will break every bone in your body while burning your flesh." 

"Sir?" 

"Finally I introduce the one Sacred Sister who had managed to charm everyone who knows her and seemingly cared much for by those in the kingdom… and the other who tries her best to keep it all together for us." Wink then had been drowned out by the cheers of those who live in Mille Seaseau. Wink walked away from the Mic while Miranda approached the mic soon followed by another person. Each person who had participated in the battle was in awe before checking the seat next to Kongol to make sure they weren't hallucinating… they weren't.

"Well, I guess I really don't know what to say. No matter what I say I'll wind up being ambushed by Meru." The person said brushing her short bangs out her face. Yes, her hair had been cut short in the back and curled at the top. She had a dimming scar under her left eye. "Hopefully she could hold off until after I say what I have to say. It's a bit depressing to think about it but I almost died back there." She paused. "I guess my friends could get mad for making them believe I had been dead but I can't apologize. Apologizing is not something I could do because being away from the one who means so much to me for a year is distressing enough but consciousness wouldn't return to me until recently." She said and murmurs went around the room in agreement. "I would like to thank everyone in Mille Seaseau for all the gifts that had been sent to me during this long period and thanks to those who never gave up faith that I would make it through." She waited for the applause to end as she gazed tenderly at the group of friends she had ever made.

"I know this is supposed to be a memorial service and I guess it's hard to do something like that when you've known my friends. Sure we were all quirky and strange and whatnot but we got along. The most unusual person in our circle had to have been Rose. For centuries she had walked this earth alone trying to keep us from the destruction that one day might be inevitable. Only recently had she found people who will take some of that burden off of her. Inwardly she was dying inside and I guess I only wanted to make her well again. No one would ever really know it and she wouldn't admit it but me and her cared about each other a lot and I can say it was thanks to her that I did manage to survive my injuries."  She seemed to choke back tears. "When the moon had begun to crumble I had been buried under a pile of rock myself. Rose and her long lost beloved, Zeig, thought it had been best if they took their chance at the eternal peace that should've befallen them before. But before doing so they helped me from under the debris and well… they gave me the energy to teleport here before I went under completely." She then glanced at Lloyd and Wink. "I guess I just really want to say that the love between Rose and Zeig lasted centuries and while I'm sure neither of you will live for centuries I hope your love will be able to stand the time that passes by." She said sitting down in front of a piano while Miranda stood in front of the group.

"This is a song Aile and I wrote years ago… I suppose in a sense the words fit the whole situation." She said as both females began vocalizing.
    
    _I had a dream that I could fly_
    
    _I can feel each moment as time goes by_
    
    _We'd never be too far away,_
    
    _You would always be here, I heard you say_
    
    _I never thought_
    
    _Thought that it would be our last goodbye_
    
    _(Our last goodbye.)___
    
    _I still can dream_
    
    _That one day love will fall out from the sky_
    
    _Do you still remember all the time that has gone by?_
    
    _(Do you believe?)_
    
    _Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky?_
    
    _If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above_
    
    _I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love_
    
    _(Do you still believe?)_
    
    _Find a way to bring back yesterday_
    
    _Find a way to love_
    
    _I hope we stay_
    
    _When tomorrow becomes today_
    
    _Love will find a way_
    
    _I'll be waiting for you, in my heart you are the one_
    
    _If I cannot find you, I will look up to the sun_
    
    _(Do you believe, do you believe?)___
    
    _If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above_
    
    _I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love_
    
    _Do you believe?_
    
    _Do you believe?_
    
    _Do you still remember all the time that has gone by?_
    
    _Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky?_
    
    _If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above_
    
    _(Do you believe?)_
    
    _I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love_
    
    _Do you believe?_
    
    *~*~*~*~*~
    
    "I'll be waiting for you in my heart you were the one…" She sang the melody still as she brushed her bangs. She fluffed them a bit before frowning.
    
    "How are you feeling?" Miranda asked.
    
    "My ankle still hurts but that's about all." 
    
    "Think you can handle Meru?"
    
    "Hmm… Let's See…" She limped to stand I n front of her bed. "Ready…" She said and Miranda opened the door and without hesitation a blur flew in and she landed on the bed.
    
    "Imissedyou!Iwassosad…AndHOWDAREYOUMAKEMEMOURN!!!!" Meru said all together in one breath still amazing the girl.
    
    "I missed you too and I'm sorry you were sad and depressed. All of you." She smiled at the group of people. Everyone smiled and seemed to line up for a hug with no spoken words. It was when she was face to face with Lavitz she felt almost ready to cry. His face was full of worry lines and it was hard to believe she was the cause of those lines. 
    
    "We'll go get some cake now." Shana tugged on Dart's arm.
    
    "I can go for some too." Aireana said pulling Kongol. "Come on! I want some before Meru realizes where we're going and decides to take as much as she can." She whined.
    
    "Cake!" Meru sped off dragging Guaraha with her.
    
    "We shall go too." Emille suggested as the last of them followed leaving the two still embraced in a tight hug.
    
    "I missed you terribly for the past year." He whispered when the door had been closed.
    
    "I believe it." She said pushing out of his grasp to sit and lift the ankle that had been bothering her. "Stupid ankle..." She muttered as he sat on the bed next to her.
    
    "Let me see…" He offered shifting her position for her and took the ankle in is hands and made quick work of messaging it making her turn an unnatural shade of red. "Lavitz?" She raised her eyebrows as his hands slowly worked upwards.
    
    "Don't stop me… I myself want to know you won't just disappear suddenly." He said making her raise her eyebrow at him.
    
    "But…" She tried to protest but he leaned forward and kissed her.
    
    "Mom!!!" Lavitz yelled excitedly.
    
    "Back already?" Mrs. Slambert came from the kitchen.
    
    "Mom, I'm going to get married." He said turning around showing the girl he had been carrying on his back. Mrs. Slambert looked at the girl in awe before smiling.
    
    "How did this come to be?"
    
    "We'll talk over something to drink… he practically ran from Albert's Palace here." Aileana grinned.  
    
      
    
    
    
    *~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    Lea_d: Well, I think I got a little emotional with this chapter…  
    
      
    
    
    
    Dart: and mildly steamy…
    
    Sesshoumaru: Mildly? You can't even call it that?  
    
      
    
    
    
    Sephiroth: It was all to insinuate… let the readers' dirty minds fill in the blank.  
    
      
    
    
    
    Quatre: That and well… it isn't Nc-17 rating on Fanfiction.net anymore so she couldn't have typed up a scene like that.
    
    Heero: Is that it?
    
    Lea_d: what do you mean?  
    
      
    
    
    
    Milliardo: No wedding Chapter or anything?  
    
      
    
    
    
    Lea_d: I don't know… I mean we all know they'll live happily ever after anyway….
    
    Trowa: I knew I'd always marry Wink….  
    
      
    
    
    
    Lea_d: okay Trowa… You're not Lloyd…  
    
      
    
    
    
    Trowa: No??  
    
      
    
    
    
    Lea_d: no.
    
    Trowa: Are you sure?  
    
      
    
    
    
    Lea_d: Positive Dear…
    
    Albert: Are you mellow for once or is it just me?
    
    Lea_d: Actually I'm pretty Mellow… *Turns on the radio and plays the Hokey Pokey*
    
    All the Gundam Guys: You put your right hand in and take your right hand out you put your right hand in and you shake it all about…  
    
      
    
    
    
    Albert: Spoke too soon. Don't' play that at least, Angel!!
    
    Lea_d fast forwarded the music to the Siamese cats from Disney's Lady and the Tramp: We are Siamese if you please… 
    
    All the guys: We are Siamese if you don't please!! *Everyone dances*
    
    Dart came in the room with a bag: I GOT IT!!! *The music stops and everyone crowds around the TV*
    
    Lea_d: I play first!! *Dart puts the game in the Ps2 and hook up the 'controller'* Dance Dance Revolution Baby! Who's ready to watch me shake my Boo-tay?  
    
      
    
    
    
    Everyone gave a weak response: Yeah… sure… go ahead.
    
    Lea_d frowned: For every missed step I'll drink a glass of scotch and you _know what Alcohol does to me….  
    
      
    
    _
    
    Zechs: Can we videotape you?  
    
      
    
    
    
    Lea_d: Sure!!
    
    ****~
    
    (Hours later)
    
    Lea_d is on the coffee table in Albert's pink dress with the cat and was pretty wasted by now while jumping on the hopscotch board drawn on the table: I'm a little tea pot… Short and stout… Here is my handle *hic*  
    
      
    
    
    
    Heero: Are you getting this Duo?
    
    Duo: Yes.
    
    Lea_d finally passed out on the couch nearby.  
    
      
    
    
    
    Dart: Let's go get some food and more jewelry for the cross dressing themed party for next week!  
    
      
    
    
    
    Everyone else: Okay! *Leaves the room but Duo Stayed*  
    
      
    
    
    
    Duo: They're gone, Angel.  
    
      
    
    
    
    Lea_d got up and shook her head: Gawd they're easy to entertain. Come on Duo my darling and let's go rig up everyone's room for the pranks! Don't forget to tell the people our message we always say! *Runs upstairs*  
    
      
    
    
    
    Duo: Review!
    
    A/n: And I'm sorry about the crappy way it came up on the site I don't why it does this!


End file.
